The Jersey Girl Next Door
by Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker
Summary: She is Danny's childhood best friend and Grace's godmother. When her unexpected arrival in Hawaii finds her tangled up in their latest case, the team will stop at nothing to keep her safe, but will the secrets that she is hiding get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: She is Danny's childhood best friend and Grace's godmother. When her unexpected arrival in Hawaii finds her tangled up in their latest case, the team will stop at nothing to keep her safe, but will the secrets that she is hiding get in the way?**

 **Featuring: The Five-O crew, Grace Williams, a few OCs, and others.**

 **Notes: So I am newly hooked on this show and couldn't resist writing about it.**

* * *

"And I am telling you that your statement is so beyond the realm of inaccurate reasoning. Chicago Deep Dish is not pizza. But hell, what do I expect from a schmuck who puts pineapple on pizza?"

Steve just looked at the shorter man in amusement. "What does that even mean? Alright, fine, let's just agree to disagree."

Before Danny could respond to his partner, Chin got their attention over the comms in their ears directing them toward movement on the boat they were watching. An older man walked down the ramp and onto the pier with what appeared to be luggage. He stopped setting it in place and then turned around where he was met by a dark haired woman. She gave him a hug and a kiss to the cheek. It was unclear what was being said between the two, but the woman appeared grateful. She grabbed her luggage moving out of the way. Her hand pushed her sunglasses on top of her head and the blond detective felt his breath get taken away.

"Jersey?" Danny looked on in shock and confusion.

The leader of Five-O looked from her to Danny. "You know her? Chin, keep watching. Danny and I are following a lead."

"She's not a lead! She's... She's Gracie's godmother."

Steve sighed as they watched her movements. "By your reaction, I'm guessing you didn't know she was going to be visiting Hawaii."

"She hates flying. It terrifies her. So Grace mostly talks to her through Skype and FaceTime. Last call was about a week ago. She made no indication that she would be travelling to Hawaii." Danny shrugged his shoulders while they followed her.

He nodded walking along the pier with the Jersey native. "Fear of flying would explain arriving here by boat. But of all the ones, it's the one that might be smuggling? Danno, we have to at least talk to her."

"I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it. Just follow my lead, alright? We can bring her in without anyone realizing we're Five-O."

* * *

"Jersey? Is that really you?" Danny held his arms open looking at her while Steve leaned against the silver Camaro.

A gasp fell from her lips and she squealed softly as she ran into his arms hugging him tightly. "Danno! Oh my god! I've missed you so much. How'd you know I was here?"

"I've missed you too. Uh, actually I didn't. We're working a case." He chuckled softly closing his eyes to savor the moment.

Steve cleared his throat after a few moments getting their attention. "Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett. I'm his boss and work partner."

The brunette smiled letting go of Danny to pull the other man into a hug. "You must be Uncle Steve then. Gracie has told me a lot about you."

He returned the hug with a chuckle and looked over at his friend. "Uh yeah, that would be me, ma'am."

"Alright, that's enough. Come on now." Danny pulled the two of them apart.

She rolled her eyes playfully at him and then jumped slightly. "Oh! Where are my manners? Sorry. I'm Chelsea Walker. It's nice to finally meet you, Steve."

"Do you have a ride, Jers?"

Chelsea shook her head sheepishly. "Um, not exactly. I was going to call a cab."

"Don't bother. My car's right here. Get in." He gestured to the silver Camaro and grabbed her luggage placing it in the trunk.

She couldn't help smirking as she got into the backseat and realized he wasn't driving. "Danno, you're not driving your own car?"

"Jersey, don't you start."

Steve started the car as he laughed with Chelsea simultaneously.

* * *

The brunette took in her surroundings as Kono took a hold of her luggage. She still wasn't sure why they had brought her to where Danny worked, but it certainly was an impressive office. The sight of the taller woman unzipping her luggage made her eyebrows raise.

Chelsea walked toward her in an attempt to see what she was doing. "Uh, why is she going through my luggage?"

"That's Officer Kono Kalakaua. She works with us." Danny explained holding the shorter brunette back leading her to a chair to sit on.

She nodded relaxing a bit as she recognized the first name. "You must be Auntie Kono. The one teaching Gracie how to surf. I'm Chelsea, her godmother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to Hawaii." Kono smiled at her.

The commander sighed rubbing at the back of his neck. "We just have a couple of questions for you about your trip. Specifically the boat you traveled on. It pertains to our current case. Officer Kalakaua searching your luggage is strictly procedure."

"No wait, actually, let me ask the first question. What are you doing here? You didn't even tell me that you were going to be here." He pointed out looking at her.

She sighed tucking her dark hair back behind her ears. "I just wanted to surprise you and Grace. To answer your next question, that's why I didn't tell you. I wanted it to be a surprise."

Steve held his hands up attempting to ease the tension in the room. "Alright, how about we back things up a bit? How did you get on that boat?"

Chelsea glanced over at Kono who was sifting through her luggage. "I wanted the fastest trip here. I helped the Captain out of a bind so he owed me a favor. Got me on the boat for cheap. We sailed from San Diego to here."

"What bind?" Danny raised his eyebrows still unsure if he fully believed her reasoning for being in Hawaii.

She shot him a look and shrugged her shoulders. "I took a bullet that was meant for his daughter and granddaughter. Custody dispute gone bad. Oh don't give me that look, Danny. I'm okay."

"All clear, boss! Just your basic toiletries and clothes. I like her taste though. Really nice lingerie." Kono held up the lace for a second smirking slightly at Danny's reaction.

Steve nodded at her watching as she zipped the luggage back up. "Did you see anything suspicious on the boat?"

The brunette shook her head blushing slightly. "No. There were a few men on board that kind of gave me the creeps, but they didn't bother with me. The Captain is a kind old man. He charges a fair price for travel. He doesn't discriminate."

"No, no, wait, rewind that back a bit. You took a bullet and didn't tell me? Jersey, what the hell?" Danny yelled throwing his hands in the air.

Chelsea frowned at him. "I didn't want to upset Grace. I knew you would have hopped on the first flight back to Jersey."

"You're damn right I would have."

Steve cleared his throat giving his partner a look before turning his attention back to the woman. "Do you think you could identify these men that gave you the creeps if we showed you photographs?"

She looked at Steve and nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, I think so."

He smiled gently at her. "Alright, why don't you go get settled? Kono here can drive you over to where you're staying. When we get the photographs in, we'll bring you back in to take a look."

"But..."

"I got it. Don't worry, Brah." Kono helped her with her luggage.

Chelsea smiled softly at him and walked toward the elevators with the female officer.

* * *

The ride to the hotel she was staying at was pretty uneventful. The two women made small talk and the Jersey native shared humorous stories from her past with Danny. Before they knew it, they were at the hotel. Chelsea checked in and they took the elevator up to her room. She unlocked the door and Kono went in first to clear the room. Once it was cleared, the brunette followed her inside shutting the door.

"So you and Danny Williams huh?"

A laugh fell from her lips at that and she shook her head. "Oh no. There is no Danny and I. It's not like that. We're best friends. Our families lived next door to each other when we were growing up. Dad was a cop and Mr. Williams was a firefighter. Our families were close. Are close."

"Alright, alright. So you took a bullet? Does that mean you're a cop too? Or did you just randomly throw yourself in front of a bullet?" Kono inquired curiously.

She bit her lip at the thought. "Not a cop. No. I'm a Paramedic. They were my neighbors. Two apartments down the hall. The baby was crying so I invited them in to get them away from the stressful situation while the cops talked to the father. Dude pulled out a gun. I saw it, yelled gun, and covered the mother who was covering the infant. I didn't even think twice."

"Wow. You're really brave, you know that? And probably lucky to be alive. I should get back to the office, but I'd love to hear more about you and Danny some time." She smiled patting the other woman's knee.

They exchanged numbers and then Kono left. Sighing, the dark haired woman decided to take a shower letting the hot water ease away the tension from her body. The door to her hotel room opened though she didn't hear it over the sound of the water running in the shower. Once she was done, she dried off and slipped into one of the fluffy white robes that the hotel provided tying it closed. A gasp fell from her lips when she opened the bathroom door only to see someone standing there. The man grabbed her and she screamed fighting him off. Diving, she grabbed her phone off the bed. He picked her up trying to get the phone from her grasp. Punching him in the face, it staggered him allowing her the time to run back into the bathroom and slam the door shut locking it. She lifted her phone and without hesitation, she called Danny.

* * *

"She's my childhood best friend. She's Gracie's godmother. That's all. I don't know why I'm explaining this to you." He threw his hands up in the air again and walked out of Steve's office.

Steve looked on amused at how defensive his friend had gotten. "And yet you've never mentioned her."

"I don't mention a lot of things, Steven. Hold on, I have to answer this." The word Jersey lit up his phone display along with a picture of her. "Hey Jersey. Miss me already?"

The brunette was breathing heavily staring straight at the door. "Danny, I don't have a lot of time. Creepy boat guy is in my room."

"Whoa, slow down, I'm on my way. Where are you?" The panic was evident in his eyes as he put the phone on speaker.

A loud thump could be heard and she jumped. "Locked in the bathroom."

"Okay, hold tight. We'll be right there."

Her scream was all that could be heard as the door was kicked in.

"Jersey!"

Steve grabbed him as the team headed out. "Danny, breathe. It's going to be alright. We'll get to her."

* * *

By the time the team reached her floor, they found the same thing hotel security found. The door to her room was open and there were signs of a struggle. Her bathroom door was kicked in though there seemed to be no sign of her cell phone anywhere.

Steve walked back into the hall and looked around. "Chin, see if you can track her cell. Hopefully it'll tell us where he took her."

Chin pressed a few keyboard keys on the laptop near him and smiled. "Way ahead of you. It looks like it's still on her. According to this, they're moving up the stairs."

"Let us know if it changes." Danny took off toward the stairwell with Steve following him.

The brunette continued struggling against her captor which slowed his ascent up the stairs. Slamming the door open, he stepped out on the roof and threw her onto the floor. It dazed her leaving the woman still for a second. He walked further out onto the roof grabbing her. Chelsea was shoved against the edge of the roof and felt her legs go weak when she realized just how high up they were at that exact moment.

Chin watched the location change. "They're on the roof."

Steve followed Danny toward the roof. "We're just about there."

"Five-O! Step away from the woman and you might not get shot in the head."

The man smirked shoving her toward Danny before he took off running. Steve ran after him while Danny caught her in his arms. Her body trembled as she clung to him. He sighed in relief pressing a kiss to her head.

"Shh, it's alright. Danno's got you."

She buried her face in his shoulder crying a bit as her body continued to shake. "Danny..."

The taller of the two men returned dragging her captor behind them. "She alright?"

"She's shaken up, but I think she'll be okay. Him?" He glanced over at the unconscious man.

Steve glanced down at the man and shrugged. "He'll live."

Chelsea lifted her head for a moment looking over at him. "T..Thank you, Steve."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: She is Danny's childhood best friend and Grace's godmother. When her unexpected arrival in Hawaii finds her tangled up in their latest case, the team will stop at nothing to keep her safe, but will the secrets that she is hiding get in the way?**

 **Featuring: The Five-O crew, Grace Williams, a few OCs, and others.**

 **Notes: So I am newly hooked on this show and couldn't resist writing about it.**

* * *

After being cleared by the medics, she was taken back to the Palace. Chelsea had calmed down considerably since they had found her. Thankfully her luggage was also cleared and she was able to get dressed in the bathroom. The robe was put into evidence and she gave her official statement.

"We can do this later." Danny offered gently as he handed her a cup of tea.

She shook her head graciously accepting the cup. "Thanks and I'm fine. You know full well that I was mostly shaking because I don't like heights. I just want to get this over with now."

Chin nodded his head pulling up the pictures of the men from the boat before Danny could respond. "Do you recognize any of these men?"

The brunette tensed for a moment and then sighed. "Yes. That's Captain Lee. That's his son. Those three were the ones that made me feel creeped out. The one in the middle is... well he's the one that grabbed me in my hotel room."

Steve smiled softly and patted her shoulder. "You did great. These guys aren't going to touch you again. We won't let that happen. I promise you that."

She nodded her head in appreciation smiling weakly as she took a sip of her tea. "Thank you. Ugh, I'd love to just lay down now. Can I go back to my room?"

"Chels, It's a crime scene." His words were soft as he looked at her.

The brunette sighed running her fingers through her hair. "Guess I'll have to book another room then."

"Don't be ridiculous. You can stay with me." Danny offered with a reassuring smile.

Chelsea shot him a look while finishing her tea. "You sleep on a pull out sofa."

"And when has that ever stopped you before?"

She smacked his arm playfully and shook her head. "Shut up."

Steve looked at them amused. "Children."

"Steven, help me out here." He looked over at him.

He held his hands up in defense. "Don't look at me, Daniel."

A slight giggle fell from her lips at their antics. "Fine. I'll stay with you tonight, but I'm booking a room tomorrow."

"Jers, it really would be safer if you stayed with me. Or Steve. Until we catch these other two guys and figure out what's going on."

Steve nodded his head in agreement. "He's actually right. I have a guest room you can stay in. Backyard is literally the beach."

"Thanks, Super Seal."

She bit her lip in thought and then sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll stay with Danny tonight and then get settled into your guest room tomorrow, Steve. How's that?"

"That's perfect."

Steve looked at his partner amused. "I think she was talking to me."

"Shut up." Danny rolled his eyes playfully at him and led her out of the office.

* * *

Pulling up the file, Chin gestured to it. "She came back clear. Born and raised in New Jersey. Still lives there. Worked as a paramedic."

Steve raised his eyebrow. "Worked? She no longer works as a paramedic?"

He pointed out part of the file. "She quit two weeks ago."

The younger man nodded. "Hey Kono, come here real quick."

"Yeah, boss?"

Steve looked at her. "Did you see anything suspicious when you took Chelsea to the hotel?"

"No, boss. I would have mentioned something to you guys if I did. If we were followed, It wasn't obvious." She assured him.

He nodded and sighed. "Alright, what else we got?"

Chin held up an evidence bag. "Her abductor got in with a stolen key card. Unfortunately he's still unconscious so we haven't gotten any answers out of him yet."

"We're still running background trying to identify him and the other two men." Kono added.

Steve ran his fingers through his hair and looked at them. "Alright, good job. Let's call it a night for now. Come back in the morning and look at everything with fresh eyes."

"You got it. Thanks, boss."

* * *

She had decided to shower again once they had reached Danny's place. He gave her a brief tour of the place and let her get settled. Grabbing her things, Chelsea headed into the bathroom setting them down on the counter. It was when she turned around to shut the door that she froze.

"Hey, it's alright. It's just me. I promise when you come back out that it'll just be me." Danny assured her snapping the woman out of her daze.

Chelsea gave him a weak smile and shut the door. She showered quickly then dried off before getting into her pajamas. The dark haired woman unlocked the door only to freeze up again. She bit her lip and called out to him. Danny sighed walking over to the door and grasped the knob.

"Jersey? It's just me. I'm going to open the door, alright?"

She relaxed taking a step back from the door. "Okay, Danny."

"Hey you." Danny gave her a soft smile standing in the doorway after opening the door.

Chelsea smiled softly at him. "Sorry."

"Don't be. It's alright."

She brushed past him leaving the bathroom stopping to put her stuff away before climbing into the bed. He watched her for a moment before moving to get ready for bed as well. Feeling the bed dip, Chelsea turned around only to find herself face to face with Danny.

"Hi."

Chelsea bit her lip and smiled. "Hi."

"You alright?" He reached out brushing a stray strand of her dark hair away from her face.

She made a face at him before laughing slightly. "I'm fine. Just a little rattled, but I'll get over it. Promise."

"I'm holding you to that. Remember the last time we were like this?"

Chelsea laughed more and nodded her head. "You mean in bed together? Yeah. We were up until like three in the morning talking and laughing."

"Yeah and then you fell asleep on me while I was talking." Danny laughed.

She shoved him playfully and smiled. "What? I was tired."

"Sure you were." He smirked at her.

Their noses brushed against each other as she looked into his eyes. "Goodnight, Danno."

"Night, Jersey." He bit his lip as she turned away from him.

* * *

Morning came and found them closer than either of them had anticipated. Her head was against his chest and she was snuggled up against him while his arms were wrapped around her protectively. Danny was the first to awake and smiled to himself when he discovered their positioning. He stayed where he was not wanting to wake her just yet. It was only a few more minutes anyway before she began to stir.

Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned realizing what happened. "Oh sorry."

"It's alright."

Chelsea sat up and stretched. "Morning."

"Good morning." Danny smiled just watching her.

She smiled back and climbed off the bed making her way to the bathroom. He let out a sigh once the door was closed running his fingers through his messy blond locks. A knock at the door caught his attention and he got up walking toward the door. He cautiously looked out only to relax when he saw that it was just Steve.

Steve stood in the doorway holding a tray of coffees and a white bag. "Breakfast?"

"You actually paid for something?"

He chuckled as he walked in setting the tray down. "A simple thank you would have sufficed."

"Thank you." Danny smiled slightly at him.

The bathroom door opened just then and she let out a breath walking out dressed for the day. "Hey."

Steve smiled gesturing at the coffee. "Morning. I, uh, wasn't sure how you liked your coffee so I got it black."

She smiled pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Oh thank you. Black is fine. I usually go with that or a splash of milk with three sugars."

He chuckled setting the bag down as well. "You're welcome and duly noted."

"I'm going to go get ready." He cleared his throat and walked away.

Chelsea raised her eyebrow at him and then glanced at the white bag. "What's in the bag?"

Steve grinned letting her open it. "Malasadas. Danno loves them. Figured we'd welcome you to Hawaii with a favorite treat of the Hawaiians."

She smiled taking one of the powdery balls of fried dough out of the bag. "Well thanks. I appreciate it."

"Yeah thanks, Steven." Danny walked over fully dressed grabbing his coffee.

Chelsea took a bite of the treat groaning happily as the flavor hit her tongue. The noise nearly making the blond detective drop his coffee and Steve just looked at him way too amused at his reaction. She licked the powder from her lips and took a sip of the coffee in her hand.

Steve took a sip of his own coffee and smiled. "Good?"

She grinned moving to take another bite of the treat. "It's delicious. I can see why Danny loves it so much."

* * *

"You ran her background?"

Steve looked at him and nodded. "Of course I did, Danny. I had to make sure she checked out."

"And?" Danny raised his eyebrows at him curiously.

He sighed, "She did. You said that Grace talked to her about a week ago. Anything unusual come to your attention?"

"No. Wait, Gracie asked when she was going to come see her. She said that she had vacation time saved up from work and that hopefully soon she'd be coming for a visit."

Steve glanced around before giving him a serious look. "Danny, she quit her job two weeks ago."

"What? No. I mean, why wouldn't she have told me that?"

Before he could respond, Chelsea walked out of Danny's place with her luggage. Steve grabbed it moving to put it in the car.

"Hey Jers, is there something you want to tell me?" He grasped her arm gently turning her to look at him.

She raised her eyebrows curiously. "Uh no? What's going on?"

"Look, I know you quit your job. Why didn't you tell me?" Danny sighed as his features softened toward her.

Chelsea pulled her arm back and frowned. "You checked up on me?"

Steve leaned against the car for a moment raising his hand. "Uh, actually that was me."

She scoffed walking toward the car. "Well yeah, I did quit my job. It's none of your business why. I had my reasons and that is all you need to know."

"You are part of an active investigation. Do you think just maybe that your reasons might possibly be relevant without you realizing it?"

Chelsea glared at him. "I'm not a child, Daniel."

"Chels... damn it." He groaned as she got into the car slamming the door shut. "She only uses my full name when she's mad or really wants my attention."

Steve patted his shoulder. "Why don't you both cool off and you can try a different approach later?"

* * *

 _"Hawaii. They're moving to freaking Hawaii." Danny sighed as he stopped pacing around and sat down._

 _She frowned rubbing his back sympathetically. "Can she do that? I mean, legally, don't you guys share custody?"_

 _"Yeah. Yeah we do. I could take her back to court, but... I can't put Gracie through that."_

 _Chelsea nodded and leaned in pressing a kiss to his temple. "Well then you know what you gotta do."_

 _"I'm moving to Hawaii." Danny threw his hands in the air._

 _She laughed slightly, "Yeah, you're moving to Hawaii."_

 _"Are you laughing at me?" He smirked at her._

 _Chelsea smirked back and moved away. "Uh, nope."_

 _He smirked more and grabbed her tickling her sides. Their laughter echoing around the room as she swatted at his hands playfully trying to get him to stop. His hands stilled after a bit as he found himself hovering over her and they caught their breath._

 _"Come with me, Jers."_

 _She gazed up at him biting her lip. "To Hawaii?"_

 _"No, to the moon. Of course to Hawaii." He chuckled slightly._

 _Chelsea sighed shaking her head. "Danny, I can't. I have a life here. I can't just pick up and move."_

 _"Yeah, I know. It was worth a shot. I'm going to miss you, kid." Danny pressed a kiss to her forehead._

 _She laughed shoving him playfully. "You're hardly that much older than me. Shut up."_

* * *

Steve smirked as he walked into the guarded hospital room. "Well look who is finally awake. Took you long enough."

"Is this really necessary?" The man groaned tugging his wrist clanking the handcuffs against the railing of the bed.

"You abducted a woman from her hotel room and dragged her to the hotel roof which leads to credible attempted murder charges." Danny glared at him.

"Whoa whoa, I wasn't trying to kill the bitch. I was just supposed to scare her."

Steve had to hold Danny back and block him from the suspect. "Now why would you want to go and do something like that?"

"Why should I tell you?"

He smirked still holding Danny back. "You really want me to let him go?"

"I was just doing what I was told to do. He paid me to scare her." He sighed.

"He who? Who paid you?" Danny raised his voice.

"I don't know! It was all hush hush. Didn't give me a name."

The blond detective rolled his eyes and was about to say something when his partner walked him out of the room. Steve led him out of the hospital allowing his friend the time to calm down. Before either could speak, Chin pulled up in front of them on his motorcycle.

"Hey. Got anything?" Danny greeted him.

Chin took his helmet off and nodded his head. "All three men are from the mainland. The one in the hospital is Brandon Scott. 38 and a long list of priors. He's from Ohio. His pals are Ryan Thomas and Jordan Collins. Both also have a long list of priors. They're cousins from New York."

"Do we have anything linking them to Brandon other than being seen with him on a boat?"

He cracked a smile and handed over a piece of paper. "Looked into Brandon's financials. Seventy five thousand was deposited into his account from an off shore bank about a week ago. Twenty five thousand got transferred to Ryan and twenty five thousand got transferred to Jordan. It's also not the first time they've split money. The cousins are also being held at HPD on suspicions of drug smuggling."

"Well that might just answer that part of the case. Why would you pay three random guys seventy five thousand to follow a woman to Hawaii just to scare her though? I feel like something's not adding up here." Danny took a breath and looked at them.

Steve nodded his head in agreement. "Good work, Chin. See if you can find out anything about that off shore account. We're going to go see if we can get some answers from the woman in question."

* * *

The men arrived at Steve's home only to find her out on the lanai at the back of the house. She was curled up on one of the deck chairs watching the waves rolling into the shore as the sun slowly set for the evening. A content sigh fell from her lips as she relaxed. They approached her and Steve handed her a Longboard.

She smiled and took a sip of the beer. "Thanks. You know, this is really an amazing spot. It truly feels like paradise."

Steve smiled looking out at the ocean. "Oh well thank you. It really is something, huh?"

"You should see it when there's more people here and Steve's grilling. Hey, it's my weekend with Gracie. We should do a cookout here tomorrow." Danny spoke up getting her attention.

Her face lit up at the mention of the little girl. "I'd love that. I can't wait to see her. Are you sure it's safe though? I mean, with everything going on, I don't want her in any danger."

"Hey, she'll be perfectly fine. I wouldn't be bringing her over if I thought it wasn't safe." He assured her sitting down.

Steve took a sip of his beer nodding in agreement. "She's perfectly safe here. We'd never let anything happen to her."

"But if you want to see her, you have to answer some questions for us first."

Chelsea narrowed her green eyes at him and scoffed. "Well now you're just playing dirty, Daniel. Ugh fine, but only because I really want to see her."

"Do the names Brandon Scott, Ryan Thomas, or Jordan Collins mean anything to you?" Danny asked looking at her curiously.

She shook her head, "No. Should they?"

He sat down as well and looked at her. "They're the three guys on the boat that were creeping you out. Brandon's the one that grabbed you. Chelsea, they were paid to follow you."

The brunette looked genuinely surprised by his revelation. "What? That's.. that's crazy."

"Hey, they're all in custody. It's alright." Danny assured her placing his hand on her leg.

Steve took another sip of his beer. "There's a lot that's not adding up though and we think you're the only one that can fill in the blanks."

Chelsea sighed looking at them both. "I don't know. It's not like I told anyone beforehand that I was coming to Hawaii."

"C'mon, talk to me, Jersey. I'm right here."

She frowned taking a long sip of her beer. "Alright, fine. Not like I really have a choice in the matter. What do you want to know?"

"Well let's start at the beginning, shall we? Why'd you quit your job?" The blond detective tilted his head at her.

The dark haired woman glanced out at the water again and bit her lip. "A few months ago, I had come home from work and my neighbors were arguing loudly. It was pretty typical of them. Custody dispute. Well this time she called the cops. They were talking to the father and I told the mother I'd watch the baby who was upset until the cops sorted everything out. Well the father didn't take kindly to that and pulled out a gun. I took a bullet to the shoulder. It was a through and through. Just nearly missed going through the mother as well."

"And you didn't bother telling me."

Chelsea shot him a look. "I was fine. It didn't warrant you spending time away from Grace."

"You didn't even let me make the choice!"

Steve raised his eyebrows at them. "So what does all of that have to do with you quitting your job?"

She turned her attention toward Steve. "I just wasn't sure I wanted to do it any more, you know? Don't get me wrong, I love helping people. I think I just needed to take a break and re-evaluate some things."

"So that's why you came to Hawaii." He spoke up softly.

Chelsea smiled at him. "I told you. I really wanted to see you and Grace. It's been a while. Also I'm not an idiot. I knew I was being followed. Those jerks aren't exactly subtle. So I came here because I knew I'd be safe with you, Danno."

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the beginning?"

She sighed resting her head against his shoulder. "I don't know. I got so caught up in seeing you again and then you guys brought up the whole smuggling thing. I guess I just thought they'd stop following me once they saw that I was around cops."

"Yeah well they didn't. I don't know what I would have done if something would have happened to you." Danny draped his arm around her pressing a kiss against her head.

* * *

"When are you going to grow up? Always getting yourself into trouble and then we have to fix everything." The older woman scoffed as she relaxed in her seat within the private jet.

He groaned running his hands over his face. "Mother, you're overreacting. I handled it already."

The older man took a sip of his scotch and sighed. "Did you really, son? Those buffoons you hired are already in police custody."

"It doesn't matter, sweetheart. You just fix things on your end and I'll deal with the girl." She glanced out the window seeing the palm trees as the plane neared the runaway.

The younger man rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter how much money you offer her. She won't take it. Chelsea's not that kind of woman."

"Oh you'd be surprised. Everyone has a price, dear."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: She is Danny's childhood best friend and Grace's godmother. When her unexpected arrival in Hawaii finds her tangled up in their latest case, the team will stop at nothing to keep her safe, but will the secrets that she is hiding get in the way?**

 **Featuring: The Five-O crew, Grace Williams, a few OCs, and others.**

 **Notes: So I am newly hooked on this show and couldn't resist writing about it.**

* * *

If anyone had been listening, a sharp gasp would have been heard as the brunette sat straight up in bed breathing heavily. She brushed her hair away from her face trying not to think about the dream that she had just woken up from and focused on her surroundings instead. The numbers glowed harshly in a bright red light within the display of the clock on the nightstand beside the bed. It was nearly six in the morning. Chelsea wasn't normally an early riser, but she knew she wouldn't be falling back asleep any time soon. She sighed getting out of the bed and going into the guest bathroom to wash up for the day. When she was done, the brunette made her way downstairs only to find the blond detective asleep on the couch. She smiled softly at the sight and quietly crept into the kitchen. It didn't take long to find the coffee maker and she added the appropriate amount of water to the machine. Then she realized that she had no clue where the Commander kept his coffee. Steve, on the other hand, was outside on the lanai drying off after his usual morning swim. It didn't take him long at all to realize that there was movement in his kitchen.

He walked in with the towel draped around his neck and grabbed the container of coffee adding the correct amount to the machine before turning it on. "I got it. Don't worry."

She gave him a sheepish smile and shook her head. "Sorry. I couldn't sleep and... coffee seemed like a good idea."

Steve smiled placing the container back where he had gotten it from. "Everything alright?"

Chelsea waved it off leaning against the counter. "Yeah I'm fine and before you ask, I'd rather not talk about it. Thanks anyway."

Their voices were kept somewhat low so that they wouldn't wake Danny so soon. Steve grabbed two mugs setting them on the counter and then excused himself. He showered and changed into dry clothes before heading back downstairs. By that time, the coffee had finished brewing and Chelsea had poured herself a cup.

Steve poured himself a cup preparing it just the way he liked it and smirked slightly. "So you and Danny, huh?"

She raised her cup to her lips and paused. "Danny and I what?"

He chuckled taking a sip of his coffee. "You two got a thing."

Chelsea looked at him in disbelief then shook her head. "Not even close. He's still hopelessly in love with Rachel."

"Is that coffee I smell?" The man in question yawned standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

Steve gestured toward the coffee maker. "There's still plenty if you want some."

"Alright. I'll be back in a minute."

She watched him walk away and giggled softly. "He looks cute with his hair tousled every which way like that."

He raised his eyebrows at her clearly amused. "Cute?"

Chelsea took a sip of her coffee blushing a bit. "Shh."

Before he could respond, Danny returned walking into the kitchen and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning. Jers, you alright? You hate waking up early." He looked at her concerned.

She waved him off smiling softly as she sipped her coffee. "I'm fine. Just couldn't sleep any longer. Bad dream and no, I'd rather not talk about it."

"You know what you need? A stack of my famous pancakes." Danny grinned moving around the kitchen gathering ingredients.

Her face lit up at that. "I'd love that, actually. Wait, you just happen to have the ingredients for them here in Steve's kitchen?"

"Uh yeah? Grace and I stay here sometimes. It's easier to just keep the ingredients stocked. Plus you never know when Steve just wants to make pancakes for himself."

It was Steve that noticed it first. The scar on the back of her left shoulder just barely peeking out from beneath her tank top strap. Whoever had stitched it up had done a remarkable job. As she turned towards him heading for the sink, the strap slipped revealing the smooth skin covering the front of her shoulder and that's when Steve knew. She quickly adjusted it and washed her now empty cup in the sink. Though he wanted to say something, he remained quiet for now. It was a peaceful morning and he didn't want to disrupt that just yet.

* * *

With Danny out picking up Grace, Steve was tidying up around the house. Chelsea had changed into a bikini tossing a pair of denim shorts on too. She headed out onto the lanai with her bottle of sunscreen and began to gently rub the cream into her skin. He noticed her and realized it was a perfect opportunity to bring up what he saw earlier.

He stepped outside gesturing to the bottle. "Need a hand?"

Chelsea looked up at him and bit her lip. "Uh sure. Could you get my back, please?"

Steve took the bottle from her applying the cream to her back and began to rub it into her skin. "No problem."

She didn't think anything of it until she felt his fingers brush against her scar gently. "Steve..."

He turned her slightly brushing his fingers against the front of her shoulder. "You lied."

Chelsea bit her lip looking at him. "I'm sorry."

Steve shook his head. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

She sighed, "I know."

He looked at her. "It also makes me wonder what else you haven't been honest about."

Chelsea looked back at him. "Steve..."

It was the sound of Danny clearing his throat that made them step back from each other. Before he could get too upset, he remembered that his daughter was there. He uncovered her eyes and she greeted her uncle Steve before her gaze landed on the woman near him which made the little girl grin.

"Aunt Chelsea!"

The woman lit up catching the little girl in her arms hugging her tightly. "Gracie! Oh my gosh, look at you! You've gotten so big."

"Sorry. Did we interrupt something?" He scoffed speaking lowly as Steve approached him despite feeling his heart warm at the sight of his two best girls hugging each other.

Steve sighed rubbing at the back of his neck. "It's not like that, Danno."

The blond detective was about to respond when he saw it. The same thing Steve had seen earlier. His jaw clenched annoyed that she had lied to him. Still, he knew Grace was safe with her so he didn't dare spoil their reunion.

"He has the best shaved ice. Hey Danno! Can we take Aunt Chelsea with us later when we go get shaved ice? Please?" Grace called out looking over at her father.

"Uh, well I don't see why not, Monkey. I mean, if she doesn't already have plans." He stammered awkwardly.

Chelsea smiled at the father and daughter. "Oh please. I'm never too busy for you. If it's not intruding on your quality father-daughter time, I'd love to tag along."

Steve chose to speak up just then. "But for now, why don't you ladies go for a swim?"

* * *

With the girls walking out toward the water, the two men walked back inside. The inadvertent tension between them was palpable.

"I don't want to hear it."

Steve let out an exasperated sigh. "Nothing happened. I was just helping her with her sunscreen and pointing out that she hadn't been completely honest with you about her shooting."

"No, no, you're right. Even if something did happen, I have no right to..." He trailed off shaking his head.

The taller of the two men laughed. "You, my friend, are an idiot. I probably shouldn't tell you this, but she called you cute this morning."

"Hey! Wait, she did?" A smile slowly formed on Danny's face.

Steve smirked grabbing a water from the fridge. "Yeah she did. Something about how you looked with your hair all messy was cute."

"Huh." His fingers ran through his hair.

Another laugh fell from his lips. "You two are hopeless."

"We're best frie ... whoa." Danny was distracted mid sentence at the sight of her walking up toward the lanai with Grace.

Steve followed his gaze and smirked taking a sip of his water. "Sure, buddy. Whatever you say."

* * *

Chelsea was in the guest bedroom getting ready to go out with Danny and his daughter Grace. She was running a brush through her hair when her cell phone rang. Seeing the name on the display, she swallowed hard and picked up the phone answering it.

"Hello?"

"Chelsea, darling, it is so good to hear your voice. Enjoying Hawaii?" The older woman greeted her cheerfully.

Her blood ran cold hearing that. "How did you... no, never mind. What do you want, Sheila?"

"To make this all go away, dear."

The brunette scoffed sitting down on the bed. "And just how do you plan on doing that?"

"Meet me in an hour at the bar in Hotel Waikiki." She instructed her calmly.

Chelsea bit her lip. "No. I already have plans. How about tonight instead?"

"Tonight is perfectly fine. Don't be late."

She hung up and let out a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding. After a moment, she continued to get ready. A knock at the door startled her, but she relaxed when she saw that it was just Danny.

"Grace is downstairs watching cartoons with Steve. You alright, Jersey?" He looked at her curiously.

Chelsea smiled at him pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "I'm fine. Promise."

"Look, about the scar..."

She held up her hand to stop him and sighed. "I'm sorry for lying. I was just trying to protect you."

"Hey, whatever's going on, we'll get through it together." Danny tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him.

Chelsea couldn't help smiling softly at him. "Okay."

He started to slowly lean in only to sigh when they heard Grace calling for him. Chelsea patted his arm and headed downstairs with him. It wasn't long before the three of them were out enjoying some shaved ice treats. Danny loved being out with his two girls having fun. When they got back to Steve's house, they had a movie night with Steve, at Gracie's insistence. After a cookout dinner and some popcorn later, the little girl fell asleep three quarters of the way through the movie nestled between Danny and Chelsea. They left her be until the movie finished and then he carried his daughter upstairs to Steve's sister Mary's old room.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?"

Chelsea froze halfway out the door with his car keys in her hand. "Danny..."

"Seriously, Jersey? What the hell is the matter with you?" Danny walked over snatching the keys from her hand and shutting the door.

She had waited until both men were preoccupied to grab the keys, but she hadn't been fast enough. "You don't understand."

"You're damn right I don't understand. It's like I don't even know you any more. What happened to the girl I knew?"

Chelsea leaned back against the front door looking at him. "You left me, Danny."

"You think I wanted to leave you? I had to go be with Grace." He responded.

She sighed as her green eyes began to sparkle with unshed tears. "Everything got so messed up and it wouldn't have been fair to Grace to ask you to come save me."

"I would have saved you in a heartbeat."

The brunette nodded her head smiling softly at him. "I know. Danny, I know I haven't given you any reason to, but I'm asking you to just please trust me."

"Jers, I don't know." Danny sighed wiping away the tears that began to fall down her face.

Chelsea looked at him. "It's all going to be over tonight. I'm going to end it. I just need you to trust me and I'll explain everything to you once I get back."

"You've got an hour. If you're not back, I'm searching for you. Please don't make me regret this." He sighed pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She smiled taking the keys from him and slipped out the door. The brunette got into his car using the GPS to take her to her destination.

* * *

Sitting at a table in the back corner of the bar, Sheila Croft turned her wrist checking the time on her elegant gold watch. Her silver hair was in a perfectly coiffed bob. She looked like the epitome of a rich older woman on vacation. Chelsea walked in after stopping at the ladies room to freshen up a bit. It didn't take her long to spot the older woman and she sighed walking over to her table.

"Chelsea, Hawaii certainly suits you, dear."

The brunette huffed taking a seat at the table. "What do you want, Sheila?"

"I apologize for the way that buffoon of a thug startled you. I already admonished Ethan for that particular decision." She scoffed taking a sip of her brandy.

Chelsea grew uncomfortable wanting nothing more than to end this conversation. "You forced me to quit my job. You got me evicted from my home. You got me kidnapped. What more do you want from me?"

"I want my grandson and I want you to never breathe a word of what you saw." Her eyes narrowed at the younger woman.

She scoffed laughing slightly at her. "No. That boy is so much better off away from you sick people. I would never tell you where he is, you old bat."

"I was fully prepared to do this the nice way by offering you a ton of money to tell me, but I can see you're going to be difficult as usual."

The dark haired woman smirked at her. "You're damn right. Your family will never see that boy again."

"Danny and Grace. That is their names, correct?"

Chelsea lunged forward grabbing her by the lapels of her jacket tightly. "You listen to me, you old bitch. If you or whoever you hire goes anywhere near them, I will destroy everything you love. You hear me? I will destroy you!"

An arm wrapped around her waist pulling her away from Sheila. The younger woman only relaxed when she realized it was Kono. The two younger women left the bar and Chelsea tried her best to calm down.

"Chelsea..."

She turned to look at her. "Kono, what are you even doing here?"

"Steve called and asked me to tail you. Good thing I did, huh?" Kono raised her eyebrow at the her.

Chelsea ran her fingers through her hair. "Yeah I guess. I... I need to get back to his house."

* * *

The silver Camaro pulled into the driveway quietly. She shut it off and got out of the car locking it. Taking a shaky breath, Chelsea made her way back inside the house shutting the door behind her. The keys falling from her hand as she turned around and threw herself into Danny's waiting arms hugging him tightly.

"Shh. It's alright. I'm right here." His voice was soothing as he held her close returning the hug.

Chelsea sniffled unable to control her tears. "They're going to hurt you and Gracie. It's all my fault."

"What? Hey, no one is going to hurt us. I'd never let that happen." Danny assured her pulling away slightly to cup her face with his hands.

She shook her head sniffling again. "She knew your names. They try to go near either of you and I'll kill them all."

"Whoa, hey, hey, no one is killing anybody, alright? Let's just calm down. It's going to be okay." He knew she wasn't going to tell him anything in the state that she was in.

Chelsea wiped her tears away and glanced around. "Grace. We need to check on Gracie."

"Grace is fine. She's asleep in Mary's room, but alright. We can go peek in on her." Danny led her upstairs to the room in question and they checked in on his daughter.

She sighed in relief and then quietly headed into the guest bedroom. "I never should have come to Hawaii. Maybe if I leave, they'll follow me and leave you guys alone."

"What if we don't want you to leave?"

The brunette walked out of the bathroom in her pajamas. "It's pineapple infested."

"Yeah, yeah it is. But it's home." He cracked a smile.

Chelsea crawled onto the bed and frowned. "I got evicted. They bought the damn building and threw me out."

"Well whoever they are, they're not going to bother you any more. They're not going to hurt Grace and I either. I promise." He pressed a kiss to her head.

She grabbed his hand looking up at him. "Stay with me?"

"Alright."

* * *

It was about four in the morning. The bar had closed for the night. One of the bus boys was throwing out the trash on his way home. He propped open the dumpster and tossed the garbage in. The light from the moon made something inside the dumpster sparkle. The young man took a closer look only to realize it was an expensive watch. He leaned in to pick it up and then scurried back instead when he discovered that it was attached to a limp wrist. He ran back inside and called the police. A half hour later, he had finished giving his statement and finally headed home leaving the police to investigate what he had found.

* * *

She slept peacefully in Danny's arms oblivious to the trouble that was brewing. Steve had his usual early morning swim and was up for awhile by himself until Grace woke up around seven thirty. She washed up and then found her dad asleep with Chelsea in his arms. Smiling to herself, the little girl made her way down the stairs.

"Good morning, Uncle Steve. Can we have cereal and watch cartoons?"

Steve smiled at her. "Good morning, Gracie. Sure can, kiddo. Did you wash up?"

"Of course I did." The little brunette smiled watching him prepare the bowls of cereal.

He handed her a bowl and followed her to the living room. "Good. Where's your dad?"

"Danno's cuddling with Aunt Chelsea."

Steve smirked sitting down beside her and putting cartoons on. "Well let them sleep. I'm sure they'll be awake soon enough."

"Okay, Uncle Steve. Are they dating?" Grace asked him curiously and ate her cereal.

He chuckled softly as he ate. "No. Would you be upset if they were?"

"Nah. Danno makes her happy and she makes Danno happy. So I'm happy." She concluded shrugging her shoulders.

Steve nodded his head smiling. "Yeah."

"Unless you want to date her. You deserve to be happy too, Uncle Steve."

He nearly choked on his cereal at that. The things that kids say these days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: She is Danny's childhood best friend and Grace's godmother. When her unexpected arrival in Hawaii finds her tangled up in their latest case, the team will stop at nothing to keep her safe, but will the secrets that she is hiding get in the way?**

 **Featuring: The Five-O crew, Grace Williams, a few OCs, and others.**

 **Notes: So I am newly hooked on this show and couldn't resist writing about it.**

* * *

The case had been transferred over to the Five-0 at the request of the Governor. Danny had dropped off Grace back home with her mother and then went straight over to the office. The security tape from the hotel bar played showing Chelsea lunging forward and grabbing the victim. He swallowed hard as a feeling of dread suddenly overcame him.

"That's the victim. Sheila Croft, fifty eight years old, married to Phillip Croft and mother to Ethan Croft. She's from North Carolina, but her current residence is in New Jersey." Kono ran down the basics for the rest of the team.

"What the hell did she say to set off Chelsea like that?" Danny looked at the screen again.

"She said Danny and Grace. That's all I could make out before Chelsea jumped at her. According to this tape, Sheila's husband met her about five minutes after I got Chelsea to leave. The couple enjoyed a drink and talked for about fifteen minutes. Then the husband left. She left about five minutes later." She showed as the tape played.

Chin nodded changing the scene to show the husband. "Hotel cameras show the husband going back to their suite and he doesn't come back out until the morning. The interesting part is that they don't show the wife returning at all."

Steve set down a file looking over everything. "Looking at the time stamp on the video and going by what Max said, Sheila Croft was killed about fifteen minutes after leaving the bar."

"Chelsea was already on her way to your house by then. A few blocks away, I believe." Kono added.

The brunette in question had just walked in only to look confused at what was on the screen. "Why are you looking at security tapes of her?"

"Because she's dead, Jersey." Danny turned around to look at her.

A look of genuine surprise appeared upon her face at that news. Steve led her into his office sitting her down on the couch and got her a drink. She took a sip feeling herself shake a bit.

"I want to know everything there is to know about the Crofts and why they're in Hawaii. Our only other lead right now is Chelsea so I'm going to go see if I can finally get her to talk." Danny nodded at the cousins before walking toward Steve's office.

* * *

The dark haired woman took a deep breath and relaxed. "I didn't kill her if that's what you guys think."

"Of course we don't think that, Jers. We just want to know what the hell is going on." He sat down beside her.

Chelsea looked at them before sighing softly. "Alright, I'll tell you. Ethan Croft was dating my roommate Teresa and she got pregnant. The Crofts didn't approve of their son having a baby out of wedlock so they fixed it so that it looked like the two were married all along. Teresa refused to go along with it and Phillip Croft tried to kill her. He was going to make it look like a robbery gone bad. I got her into my car and he shot at us which is how I got shot. Teresa went into labor and Ethan was furious that his father tried to kill his pregnant girlfriend. She had a boy and a few months later I helped her leave the state with financial help from Ethan."

Steve looked at her. "Okay. Go on."

She nodded her head a bit. "They demanded to know where their grandson was and Ethan acted like he had no idea. They made things so bad that I was forced to quit my job. They bought the apartment building I lived in and evicted me. So I went to their house feeling fed up and wanting to tell them that I genuinely don't know where the baby is living now. I get to the gate and right as I went to press the buzzer, I saw Phillip Croft in the driveway talking to two men. He said something about shipments and territory in the islands. Then he pulled out a gun and shot one of them in the head. I got in the car and drove off."

"And ran here instead of going to the cops."

Chelsea scoffed at him. "Like they would have believed me over him. I just took what I had and ran. Teresa got me in touch with her father who is the Captain of that boat. Met up with him in San Diego and he gave me a fair price to sail to Hawaii. I wasn't thinking. My instincts were just screaming at me to get to Danny because I knew I'd be safe."

"Boss, we got something. The Crofts thought they were being clever, but we managed to find a paper trail leading to several offshore accounts. One of them paid Brandon Scott to go after Chelsea." Kono informed them handing the information to Steve.

Her hand instinctively grabbed Danny's hand interlacing their fingers. "I feel like I should be surprised, but I'm not."

"We should bring Phillip and Ethan in for questioning." Danny squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Steve held his hand up thinking everything over. "Not yet. First we see what they have to say and find some more evidence."

* * *

They were getting ready to leave when Steve stopped and looked at Chelsea. "Get in touch with Teresa. Let Chin and Kono talk to her. Maybe she might know something that can help."

"Please. The word is please, you neanderthal. Jers, just stay here until we get back, alright?" Danny stroked her face gently.

She smiled softly and nodded her head. "I can do that. Yeah."

He kissed her head and left with Steve. She gave the number to Chin who typed it in making a video screen pop up. It rang a few times before a young woman with light brown hair appeared on the screen.

"Chelsea! Hey, what's going on?" Teresa grinned adjusting the infant in her arms.

She smiled waving at them. "Hey Tee. Oh he's gotten so big! Oh right, listen, I'm calling because Sheila is dead. She was murdered."

"What? Oh my god! Are we in danger?" Her smile faded as a mix of fear and panic began to take over.

Chelsea shook her head smiling reassuringly at her. "No, no, you two are fine. I promise."

"Teresa, I'm Officer Kono Kalakaua and this is Detective Chin Ho Kelly. We're part of the Five-0 task force in Hawaii that's investigating Mrs. Croft's death. We just have a few questions for you." Kono introduced herself and her cousin.

"Oh of course. Let me just put him down first." The young woman left the screen for a few moments and then reappeared with a baby monitor in hand.

Chin nodded his head smiling politely at her. "Have you spoken to any of the Crofts recently?"

"The only one I speak to is Ethan. He said they were going to Hawaii and wasn't sure when they'd be back."

"Did he mention why they were headed to Hawaii?" She inquired looking at the screen.

"Ethan said that his parents had to deal with some business and that they were dragging him along because he screwed something up. I didn't really ask for details." Teresa shrugged her shoulders.

Meanwhile at the hotel, Ethan Croft let Steve and Danny into his parents' suite. They extended their condolences and took in their surroundings. Phillip Croft poured himself a drink before sitting down.

"Do you know anyone who would want to harm your wife?" Danny questioned looking over at him.

He sipped his drink and sighed. "No. Sheila was a sweetheart. Everyone loved her. No one even knew we were coming to Hawaii. It was an impromptu vacation."

Steve raised his eyebrow at him. "Are you aware that your wife met with someone at the bar the night she was killed?"

Phillip took another sip shrugging his shoulders. "Yes. Chelsea Walker. She's a brat that's been trying to extort us out of our fortune in exchange for telling us where are grandson is currently living."

The younger man scoffed at his father. "Dad, that's enough. We all know that's not true. You and mom have been making that poor girl's life a living hell over my son who you have no damn right to be near."

"Alright, let's just calm down a little." Danny's anger cooled a bit surprisingly.

Ethan sighed running his fingers through his hair. "I did it. I killed mom."

Steve sat him down. "Tell us what happened, Ethan."

He frowned at the thought. "I was there in the bar. They didn't see me. I heard Mom mention those names. Hearing her threaten another child just because Chelsea was protecting mine just made my blood boil. So I drank. Then Dad showed up. So I drank more. Then Dad left. I followed Mom out and we argued. I didn't mean it. I shoved her and.. and she wasn't moving. I panicked and left."

"Where did you leave her?" He raised his eyebrows at him.

Ethan sighed again. "In the alleyway next to the bar."

* * *

"The autopsy shows bruising on her arms and a contusion on the back of head consistent with being shoved. Only problem is that her cause of death is listed as strangulation." He listed looking at the autopsy report again.

Steve nodded listening to him. "Think the son's lying?"

"Nah, I think he's being straight with us. Could probably press him and see if he tells us anything further though. Did Max determine how she was strangled?"

He paced a bit thinking. "With the chain from her purse. The shove must of knocked the purse off of her when she fell down. It would have left marks on the killer's hands from holding the chain tight against her throat and Ethan didn't have any marks on his hands. We should probably consider the husband's smuggling business associates and perhaps anyone connected to the man that Phillip murdered. I think we should send Chelsea in undercover. See if we can get Phillip to spill any details about his associates on tape."

"Are you out of your freaking mind? No. No way. It's not happening." Danny protested.

Steve stopped and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it'll be fine. We'll be right there the whole time."

"It's too damn dangerous, babe. It's not happening. No."

Chelsea appeared in the doorway with a determined look on her face. "I'll do it if it means he and Grace are safe. I'll do anything if it means all this crap is done."

"Jersey, no..." He sighed looking at her.

She smiled softly at him. "Danno, you'll be right there watching my back. I know I'll be perfectly safe as long as you're there."

"Fine, but I'm not going to be happy about it." Danny frowned.

* * *

She was in a black lace dress with sleeves that stopped mid forearm. Black heels adorned her feet and she carried a small black clutch. It made sense for her to do this since she was probably the only one on the island on their side that could truly push the elder Croft's buttons. The brunette took a breath before approaching the older man after his wife's memorial service. She had no idea why he decided to have an impromptu one here in Hawaii instead of waiting until they got back to New Jersey, but she wasn't going to question it. He grew upset and began to order her out.

Chelsea frowned at him. "It was a beautiful service. I just came here to offer my condolences, Mr. Croft."

He eyed her skeptically. "She'll never see her grandson again."

She tilted her head slightly. "And whose fault is that? You're the one that shot at him before he was even born."

Phillip sighed. "That was a mistake. I realized the error of my ways."

The dark haired woman scoffed. "Oh please. You act like this perfect pillar of the community when deep down you know that you're the furthest from it."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I think you should leave, Miss Walker."

Chelsea looked at him. "Sheila had no idea, did she? That her husband is a murderer."

Phillip grew upset face turning red. "She would have understood. That bastard was going to blow the lid off the whole operation."

A look of surprise crossed her face. "What operation?"

He pulled out his gun tracing it along her jawline. "It's supply and demand. I pay for the drugs and guns. Then I sell them at a higher fee to those on the islands that asked for them. Triad, Samoans, Yakuza. I've supplied to all of them. I have no allegiances. They are aware of that."

She eyed him curiously. "So who was the bastard you killed then?"

The older man scoffed shaking his head. "Lower level member of the Triad. Acted like he was bigger than he was."

Chelsea rolled her eyes at him. "He was still better than you, it seems."

Phillip smacked her across the face with his gun. It was then that the Five-0 burst in yelling at him to drop his weapon. He grabbed her instead using her as a shield. After some back and forth yelling, Chelsea elbowed the older man in his midsection. He let go of her doubling over for a moment allowing her to move away from him. Gathering his wits, Phillip Croft raised his gun aiming at her. Chelsea ducked out of the way as the Five-0 shot at him. He fell to the ground and they stopped shooting lowering their guns giving Chelsea the chance to run into Danny's arms. He hugged her tightly as Steve walked over checking Phillip's pulse.

"Are you alright?" He checked her over once they were out of that room frowning at the bruise that was forming on her cheek bone.

Chelsea smiled softly at him and nodded her head. "I'm okay. Just a little shaken up."

"I knew this was a bad idea."

Steve walked out looking at them. "He's dead. You did good though, Chelsea. I'm sorry you had to go through all that."

She nodded letting out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. "Did he really admit all of that so easily?"

He shrugged checking over the bruise on her face. "Phillip was already in a very emotional state of mind. You kept prodding at him and he grew irrational. He let his ego take over and he had to be smug about the whole thing before trying to take you out."

"Can we all just agree to never put her in that position again?" Danny suggested.

Chelsea just smiled at Danny and made her way over to Chin to get disconnected from the laser monitoring.

* * *

While the rest of the team finished up for the night, Danny left with Chelsea. He stopped for take out and then took her back to his place in hopes of getting their minds off of what happened earlier. They ate and laughed as they reminisced about the good times that they had shared back in New Jersey. The two of them had a few beers as well and had a nice little buzz going on. She put the leftovers away while he cleaned up a bit. Music was softly playing and he twirled her around making her giggle softly at him.

"God, you're beautiful." Danny murmured pulling her in close once she faced him again.

Chelsea looked at him in awe unsure of what to say. "Danny..."

He leaned in finally pressing his lips against hers. She stilled for a moment before relaxing and giving in returning the kiss. It was gentle and cautious. When he broke the kiss, they looked at each other in surprise. Chelsea smiled and pulled him into another kiss. This time it was more passionate. Hands began to roam and soon clothes were shed. Danny lifted her up into his arms pressing kisses along her neck as he then carried her to his bed.

* * *

"Yeah, she's fine. We're at my place. Alright, I'll be there in a little while." Danny spoke into the phone and then hung up setting it aside.

Chelsea stirred a bit and snuggled against him more. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is perfect. Steve was just checking in." His arms wrapped around her body keeping her close.

She smiled softly letting her eyes flutter open. "Mm, right, you probably have a lot of paperwork and investigating to do."

"It's impossible to focus on the idea of work when you're laying there absolutely naked." Danny smirked flipping them so that he was now hovering above her.

Chelsea giggled feeling his hands rubbing her sides. "Well the sheet was covering me. Barely."

The blond just grinned and leaned down kissing her. They lost track of time between the bed and then moving to take a shower. It was close to two hours later when they were finally dressed and drinking coffee. Well Danny was dressed, at least. Chelsea refused to wear her dress from last night claiming that it felt tainted since all it did was remind her of what happened before they had returned to his place. Thinking quick, Danny grabbed a beach towel wrapping her securely in it. She looked at the towel then at him in confusion.

"What? If anyone sees you, they'll think you just came from the beach." He shrugged.

Chelsea laughed softly shaking her head. "That... is so dumb yet it might just work."

He chuckled and drove her over to Steve's house. Steve was already at the Palace so it was easy for her to get up to the guest bedroom without being seen. Chelsea got dressed and ran a brush through her hair. She headed back downstairs only to find Danny still waiting there.

"Uh hey, Steve wants you to come in to give a statement about yesterday and sign it. Sorry, it's standard procedure." Danny sighed rubbing at the back of his neck.

She smiled at him waving it off. "It's alright, really. I'm just ready for it all to be over with, you know?"

The blond detective nodded in agreement and led her out to his car. He drove her over to the Palace and parked his car walking inside with her. Steve greeted them then showed the dark haired woman the forms that she had to fill out.

He went over them slowly and then pointed at the bottom of the last page. "You just sign right there and then you're done. Oh, uh, you can sit right over here and fill them out."

Chelsea took the forms smiling softly at him. "Thanks, but I think I'd rather stand."

Danny couldn't resist grinning at her words and she smacked his arm.

"Ow! Jersey, what the hell?" He rubbed at his upper arm lightly.

She pointed the pen at him and raised her eyebrow. "Don't you start."

Before he could respond, Steve pulled him over to the table with the rest of the team to discuss the case.

* * *

She had just signed the forms when she heard the familiar voice. Stretching her hand out, Chelsea glanced over only to see Ethan talking to Steve. She let them talk and then walked over handing the filled out forms to the Commander. Ethan looked at her and sighed running his fingers through his hair. Steve let him go and walked into his office with the forms.

Ethan looked at her awkwardly. "Can we talk? I'm so sorry for everything. From everything my parents did to hiring those guys to follow you. It never should have happened."

She looked at him in shock. "That was you?"

He sighed nodding his head. "Yeah, it was. I'm so sorr..."

The Croft's son was cut off by her slapping him across the face.

Ethan adjusted her jaw and looked at her. "Alright, I deserved that."

Chelsea narrowed her eyes at him. "You're damn right you deserved that. Lucky I don't smack you a few more times. I could have been killed, Ethan. I was terrified!"

He looked ashamed as he listened to her. "I know and I really truly am sorry, Chelsea. I know there's nothing I can say or do to make it up to you."

She softened a bit nodding her head. "Yeah, you're right. Look, not that I cared much for them, but I'm sorry about your parents."

Ethan waved her off and shrugged. "Thanks. I'm sad about it because they were my parents, but they were truly awful people."

Chelsea sighed looking at him. "So what are you going to do now?"

He cracked a slight smile at the thought. "I'm going to go be with Teresa and our son."

She nodded again and shoved him lightly. "Good. Don't be an idiot, Ethan. Don't be anything like your parents. You're getting a fresh start with Teresa and the baby. Use it wisely. They deserve to be happy. I will find you and kick your ass if they are anything less than happy."

Ethan nodded his head solemnly. "I will. I swear I'll be good to them. Thank you again for protecting them. She doesn't want to go back to New Jersey, but, uh, I can still put in a good word for you with the department if you want your job back."

Chelsea smiled softly. "I just did what I had to do. I'm glad they're okay. Oh, um, thank you. I'll keep that in mind and let you know if I decide I want it back."

He nodded his head again and they hugged briefly. "Alright. I should get going. Teresa's expecting me."

She pulled back and waved at him. "Take care."

"You're so forgiving." Danny watched as the other man left the building.

Chelsea shrugged her shoulders at that. "He's an idiot sometimes, but he's not a bad guy. He just got caught up in his parents' bullshit."

"So you don't know if you're taking your job back?"

She looked at him. "I don't know. I just want to relax right now and what better place to do that than right here in Hawaii? Even if it is pineapple infested."

* * *

"So talk to me, brah. Something is different about you. Don't think we didn't notice how you and Danny were acting." Kono pointed out as she took a sip of her drink.

Chelsea sighed smiling softly at her. "We slept together last night... and this morning."

"Well it's about time. Congrats. Wait, have you guys done it before?"

She shook her head laughing a bit. "No. Last night was the first time we even kissed too."

"And why do I feel like you're not completely happy about that development?" She looked at her.

Chelsea sipped her drink. "No, I am happy about it. I'm just scared. I don't want to lose him as a friend, you know?"

"It's okay to be scared. Doesn't mean it's not worth pursuing though."

She munched on the nachos that sat between them. "Yeah, I know. It's beautiful here. I can't keep staying at Steve's though. I appreciate it, but I don't to overstay my welcome. Plus if I decide to stay, I'd rather have a place of my own."

"I have a cousin that does real estate on the island. I'll hook you guys up. She'll find you a place in no time." Kono assured her with a smile.

Chelsea raised her eyebrows at Kono. "Preferably one more stable than Danny's. One wrong breeze and that place will collapse."

"Cheers to that." She chuckled clinking their glasses and taking another sip of her drink.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: She is Danny's childhood best friend and Grace's godmother. When her unexpected arrival in Hawaii finds her tangled up in their latest case, the team will stop at nothing to keep her safe, but will the secrets that she is hiding get in the way?**

 **Featuring: The Five-O crew, Grace Williams, a few OCs, and others.**

 **Notes: This was a bit of a filler chapter though it sets up a few things for upcoming chapters.**

* * *

Chelsea hadn't completely decided yet on whether she was going to stay in Hawaii, but that didn't mean she couldn't check out a few potential places to live. She looked at a condo and at a regular apartment. Both were nice, but felt a bit cramped in her opinion. So she had the real estate agent show her a few available houses. The brunette didn't have too many preferences in a house aside from space for a laundry room, a lanai in the back, and that it be in a good neighborhood. One house in particular caught her attention. It had four bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, a good sized living room, a spacious kitchen, a garage, and a lanai out back that opened up onto a private beach. She had always imagined that her dream home would be in New Jersey with a nice sized backyard and yet here she was in Hawaii absolutely in love with the idea of having her own lanai. The young woman needed a second opinion though. Well, maybe not needed, but she wanted one. So she did what any reasonable woman would do when she needed advice. She called her father.

"Hey Princess." Thomas Walker smiled hearing his daughter's voice over the phone.

She smiled feeling herself relax as she curled up on Steve's lanai. "Hi Daddy. So, um, I might be in Hawaii right now."

"Finally visiting that Williams boy, huh?" He chuckled remembering how close the two of them were growing up.

Chelsea blushed even though he couldn't see it. "Yeah, I am. I've actually been considering possibly living here. It's really a beautiful place."

"Of course it is. It's a tropical island, Chels. You say considering, but we both know full well that you have no plans to return to New Jersey."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Dad! You don't know that. My whole life is in New Jersey."

"No, it's not, sweetheart. Home is where the heart is and we all know your heart is in Hawaii. Your mother and I have always wanted to visit Hawaii anyway." Thomas smiled knowingly.

The brunette smiled a bit at that. "Well now that you mention it, I did find a house out here that I absolutely love."

"My baby girl getting her first house. I'm not sure how real estate works over there, but see if you can get a house inspection before you close. Maybe find a local you trust to give their opinion of the location and such." He advised her.

Chelsea nodded her head though he couldn't see it and took notes. "That's actually a good idea. I've got the perfect person in mind too. Thanks, Daddy. I'll let you know how everything goes and once it's all settled, maybe you guys can come visit me here."

"Of course, sweetheart. Don't worry about your things here. Just give us an address when you're ready and we'll send it on over." Her father assured her with a smile.

* * *

Steve raised his eyebrows at her in surprise. "You found a house and you want _my_ opinion?"

Chelsea nodded her head blushing slightly. "Yes, I do. I know I could ask Kono or Chin. Not that I don't trust their opinion, but I guess I trust yours more. It makes more sense when you see the house."

He blinked a bit in confusion. "Uh, alright?"

She simply smiled and turned on her heel walking out of his house. Steve followed her only to stop when she started walking down his street. He was about to question her only to look on in shock when she approached the house three doors down from his own. She waved at him and laughed softly.

Steve followed her and raised his eyebrows again. "Is this a joke or..."

She shook her head smiling brightly at him. "Not at all. What? I fell in love with the lanai, okay?"

He chuckled scratching his head. "Well it's a pretty good neighborhood. The neighbors are nice."

Chelsea laughed slightly at him. "So I hear. The sellers and I already agreed on terms. Just waiting to hear how the house inspection pans out before finalizing everything."

Steve grinned softly and gave her a hug. "Seriously? Well that's great, Chelsea. Does Danny know you're staying?"

She returned the hug then shook her head biting her lip. "Not yet. I kind of just wanted to get everything sorted first."

He nodded walking back toward his house with her. "Are you going to consider applying to be a paramedic here?"

Chelsea shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know yet. Probably. Why?"

Steve looked at her thoughtfully while they walked into his house. "Five-0 could use an in house medic."

She looked at him in surprise. "Steve, are you offering me a job?"

He nodded his head. "Yes. You're more than qualified for it, Chelsea. Plus we kind of do need a medic and you're probably going to be looking for a job here."

Chelsea bit her lip again. "What about Danny?"

Steve held his hands up. "I have no problem with you guys dating if you take the job."

Her fingers ran through her hair lightly. "Can I think about it?"

He nodded smiling at her. "Sure, of course. Take your time."

* * *

 _She tried to like Rachel. She really did. The two women got along for the most part, but the Brit's constant worry about the danger involved with Danny's job made Chelsea want to roll her eyes. It only got worse once the married couple found out they were having a baby and later on when they learned they were expecting a girl. They had mostly chalked it up to pregnancy hormones and let Rachel be for the most part. Rachel was heavily pregnant when they had finally decided on a name though they couldn't quite agree on godparents. Chelsea was overjoyed for them when little Grace was born._

 _She smiled cradling the sleeping infant in her arms. "Grace is absolutely perfect, Rachel."_

 _"Thank you. I love her so much already. Danny is pretty amazing with her too." The baby's mother smiled taking the moment to relax a bit._

 _Chelsea nodded her head not surprised to hear that about her best friend. "Oh I'm pretty sure if he could have, he would have stayed home from work a bit longer to dote over her."_

 _"I wish he could have too. What if something happens and I'm left alone with her?"_

 _She set the infant down in her bassinet and smiled reassuringly at the anxious Brit. "Danny is going to be extra careful, I can promise you that. I, myself, am the daughter of a cop. My mom had the same sort of fears about my dad and his job. I can honestly say that growing up I never really considered the potential danger that my dad was in at work. To me, he was my hero that kept the town safe."_

 _"I can see what you mean and.. I can see why Danny wants you to be Grace's godmother. I'm inclined to agree with him." Rachel relaxed a bit._

 _Chelsea looked at her in shock. "You guys want me to be her godmother?"_

 _"We do. Danny trusts you and so do I. You know him better than almost anyone. Besides, you can relate as far as being the daughter of a cop goes. He was right. I honestly can't think of any one better for the job."_

 _She smiled and hugged the other women. "Rachel, I would be honored to be her godmother."_

* * *

"So wait, let me get this straight, you're staying?" He looked at her processing what she had just said.

Chelsea nodded her head laughing softly as he hugged her spinning her around. "Yes, Danny. I'm staying in Hawaii."

"Thank you." Danny grinned setting her back down on her feet and kissing her lips softly.

She returned the kiss smiling softly at him. "You're welcome."

"You can stay with me until you get settled."

Chelsea giggled shaking her head at him. "I appreciate that, but I might already be in the process of buying a house."

"A house? An actual house? That's.. Wow, Jers." Danny was caught off guard by her admission, but he was happy for her.

She smiled shrugging her shoulders. "Thanks. What can I say? I fell in love with the lanai. Anyway, Steve thinks I made a good choice."

"Steve? He's seen your house?"

Chelsea looked at him. "Well not the inside, no. Not yet. He's seen the outside though. It's on his block, actually."

* * *

"So how did Danny wind up calling you Jersey anyway?" Kono inquired curiously as they all sat on the lanai relaxing.

Chelsea smiled glancing over at Danny. "When we were kids, there was this one particular rainy day where he was over at my house. We were doing homework at the table and mom was there helping us when we needed it. She was also sorting through some papers. Well Danny got nosy and saw the word birth on one of the papers so he asked about it. Mom told us that it was my birth certificate. She let us see it and he noticed that it said I was born in a hospital in New York instead of in New Jersey like I believed."

"Curious not nosy. I couldn't resist teasing her about it and she kept saying 'But I'm Jersey'. So after that I just kept calling her Jersey. It was mostly teasing at first, but then it just stuck." Danny finished chuckling softly.

Steve chuckled taking a sip of his longboard. "That's cute, Danno."

"Shut up." He rolled his eyes playfully at him.

She giggled shaking her head at their antics. "Children."

"So Chelsea, Kono said you were a paramedic back in New Jersey. Are you still interested in that field out here?" Malia asked leaning back against Chin.

The dark haired woman blushed slightly and smiled. "I was, yes, and actually I'm going to be Five-0's in house medic."

"You are?" Danny looked at her in surprise.

Steve grinned at her. "I knew you'd take the job."

"You offered her a job and didn't tell me?" He looked at him.

Chelsea shook her head as they started bickering and moved to continue speaking with Malia.

* * *

The sale went through and Chelsea was now the proud owner of a home in Hawaii. It didn't take her too long to begin furnishing the home. Once she had the basics in, she let Danny come over and gave him a tour.

Chelsea stopped in one of the bedrooms letting him check it out and smiled softly. "So I was thinking that if it's alright with you and Rachel, that maybe this could be Grace's room? She could decorate it any way she wants."

"Really? I think Gracie would love that. Thank you for thinking of her, Chels." Danny smiled wrapping his arm around her.

She smiled relaxing against him. "How could I not? She's my goddaughter and part of her is you."

"You're the best. You know that?" He hugged her tightly.

Chelsea giggled hugging him back. "I didn't know that, but thanks."

"C'mon, let's see the rest of the house and then I'm going to make us dinner." Danny pressed a kiss to her temple and walked out of the room with her.

The rest of the tour went by smoothly and soon enough he was busy cooking in the kitchen. It made the house smell wonderful. He let her help a bit with the cooking until it was nearly done and then he shooed her out of the kitchen. Chelsea waited in the living room until he walked in saying dinner was ready.

The brunette let him lead her into the dining room where their dinner was set out on the table and a few candles were lit. "Oh Danny..."

"I figured that your first dinner in your new house should be a bit special." He shrugged his shoulders smiling at her reaction.

She smiled planting a kiss on his lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Jers."

* * *

After filling out a few forms, Chelsea Walker was now a member of the Five-0. Well, their in house medic at least. She went through their inventory of medical supplies and found it sorely lacking. So she made a list of everything she could think of that they could possibly need for now. The dark haired woman then made her way into Steve's office.

He glanced up having just ended his phone call with the governor and smiled at her. "Hey Chels, what's up?"

Chelsea smiled showing him the list she had made. "So I took inventory and made a list of supplies we'll need."

Steve looked over the list and nodded his head in agreement. "It looks reasonable. Tell the medical supply place to charge it to Five-0."

She nodded her head taking the list back. "I know it's work, but is it alright if Malia tags along with me to the medical supply place?"

He chuckled slightly at that. "She's a doctor. It's perfectly fine if you want a second opinion on stuff."

Chelsea smiled sheepishly at him. "Okay great. Thanks. Um, one more thing. Can I get medical history files on the team? Just so I have something to refer to if any of you get injured and I'll know if any of you are allergic to anything?"

Steve thought about it for a moment. "Yeah sure. That makes sense. I'll get right on that for you. Anything else?"

She shook her head smiling softly at him. "That's it for now. Thanks."

Chelsea left his office and grabbed her things sending a text to Malia before heading outside to meet up with her. She got into the doctor's car greeting her with a smile. They headed to a nearby medical supply store that Malia had promised was perfect for what she needed. The two women spent about an hour getting everything that was on the list. Malia helped her bring everything back and went over proper storing procedures with her as she helped put the supplies away.

"You have my number and you have the number to the hospitals. These boys can be awfully stubborn when it comes to treatment. Be firm and don't let them walk all over you. Also keep track of expiration dates so you can refill in time." Malia advised her once they were done putting the supplies away.

Chelsea smiled clearly grateful for the advice then she noticed the sticky note on the computer nearby. "Oh I get my own computer. Cool. Wait, is it safe to have their medical files on the computer?"

"Yes, Chin made sure of it. They're stored on the computer, but they're not online. At least that's how he explained it. He added extra protection just in case though." She assured her.

The younger woman nodded logging into the computer. "Oh I heard about this program. It keeps track of the patient files. It also alerts you when they're due for a shot, physical, or to get stitches out. Stuff like that. It's pretty new tech."

"Yeah, it's mostly for smaller medical practices. It's based off a similar program used by nurses in hospitals. Looks like you have some alerts already."

Chelsea clicked on the alerts and read through them. "Well according to this, the governor requires that each member of Five-0 receives a physical once a year. Looks like everyone is good for now though. Oh wait, surprisingly Steve needs one. The Navy one doesn't count for some reason. Huh, go figure."

"Well good luck with that. Looks like you've got your first bit of work cut out for you." Malia smiled at her.

She looked at her confused. "But I'm a paramedic."

"Yes, but you are their in house medic so technically you can do it. I can do his bloodwork, but the rest is all you. It'll be fine. I'll send the lab work over when it's done." She promised and left the room.

It was about a half hour later when Steve walked into the room with a bandage on the inside of his right arm. She walked back over to the computer making a notation in his file. He took a seat on the examination bench and watched her.

Chelsea turned around looking at him slightly amused. "At ease, sailor."

He relaxed a bit still looking over at her. "Is this really necessary?"

She shrugged draping her stethoscope around her neck and began the exam. "I'm just following the rules of my job, boss."

Steve huffed letting her continue. "You're not even a doctor though."

Chelsea raised her eyebrow at him. "Would you like me to call Malia back then?"

His features softened at her. "No, I'm sorry. Go ahead."

She shook her head gesturing toward him as she grabbed her stethoscope. "Shirt off, sailor."

He quirked his eyebrow at her, but stood up taking his shirt off. She had never been this up close to him before so she hadn't truly noticed the scars that were etched into his skin. Her fingertips instinctively brushed against one of them and she bit her lip.

Steve chuckled slightly breaking the tension in the room. "I'm alright, you know?"

Chelsea smirked playfully at him. "Yeah, I read your file."

The end of the stethoscope was placed against his chest and he jumped slightly at the feel of the cold metal. "It's.. cold."

A soft giggle fell from her lips. "Yeah, sorry about that."

His heartbeat was strong and his breathing sounded normal. She noted it in his chart draping the stethoscope back around her neck. The brunette grabbed the small plastic cup with the lid affixed to it and turned around handing it to him.

Steve took it from her raising his eyebrow again. "What's this for?"

She laughed shaking her head. "Urine. You pee in it. Just make sure the outside is clean and the top is screwed on properly when you give it back to me."

He gave her a look. "Oh. Right."

Chelsea just smirked closing his file for now. "Oh and Steve? You can put your shirt back on."

* * *

"Okay what did you do to the neanderthal?" Danny asked entering the room.

She laughed softly and shook her head. "I gave him a physical. He somehow forgot for a moment that the pee cup was for pee. Also probably didn't appreciate that I touched one of his scars. Whoops."

"Okay that's hysterical. Thanks. Wait, why were you touching up on Super Seal for?" He furrowed his eyebrows at her.

Chelsea sighed looking at him. "I wasn't touching up on anyone. I had him take his shirt off so that I could use the stethoscope on him and... I don't know. The scars caught me off guard and I touched one before I realized what I was doing. I'll apologize to him later."

"Do you have a thing for him? Tell me now and I'll... I don't know."

She smiled at him. "No. My type are pain in the asses from New Jersey."

"Oh okay. Hey!" Danny realized what she said and smiled.

Chelsea pressed a kiss to his cheek and then smacked his arm. "You never told me that you were shot on your first day with Five-0."

"Ow! Okay hey, now we're even, right?"

She gave him a look and then nodded. "Uh huh. Also you should probably go get that knee checked out. Make sure that tear healed properly."

"I'm fine. Really. Alright alright, don't give me that look. I'll go get checked out." He held his hands up chuckling softly.

Chelsea simply smiled at him as he walked out of the room and she turned around to shut down her computer for the day. She made her way up to their offices glancing around before spotting the Commander in his office. The brunette walked up knocking gently on the door. He gestured for her to come in so she walked in shutting the door behind her.

He raised his eyebrow at her. "Hey. Everything alright?"

She nodded her head sighing softly. "Yeah. I just... I wanted to apologize for earlier. I was out of line touching you like that. I'm really sorry and I'll try my best to never touch your scars again."

Steve's features softened at her words. "It's okay, Chelsea. I appreciate the apology though. Let's just pretend it never happened, alright?"

Chelsea smiled slightly nodding her head again. "Alright. So we're good?"

He smiled at her. "Yeah, we're good."

She smiled a bit more. "Great. I'll see you tomorrow, boss."

Steve chuckled watching her leave.

* * *

"Danny mentioned you were staying." The all too familiar British accent spoke out as Chelsea reached the parking lot.

Chelsea looked over a bit surprised to see Rachel standing there. "Uh, yeah. Hi Rachel."

"Hello Chelsea. It's good to see you again." Rachel smiled slightly at her.

She blinked then smiled back. "It's good to see you too. Are you alright? You look a little pale."

"Oh I'm fine. Morning sickness is just taking a lot out of me this time around."

A look of shock appeared on her face. "You're pregnant? Oh well congratulations. I'm sure Grace is thrilled to be a big sister."

"I haven't told her yet. I didn't want to get her hopes up so I thought I'd wait until after the first trimester. I'm pretty sure she already suspects though. She's pretty smart like that." Rachel smiled at the mention of her daughter.

Chelsea nodded in understanding. "I'll be sure not to mention it to her. Does, um, Danny know?"

"Does Danny know what?" The man in question approached them draping his arm around Chelsea's waist.

"I'm pregnant." The Brit looked at him biting her lip.

A look of shock appeared on his face as Chelsea rubbed his arm lightly. "And Gracie doesn't know yet. Well she might suspect, but she for sure doesn't know. Doesn't want to get her hopes up until Rachel's a bit farther along."

"That makes sense. How...How are you feeling?" Danny stammered looking at her.

"I'm good. Morning sickness is kicking my ass, but otherwise I'm great." Rachel smiled softly at him.

Chelsea smiled at her. "Try some ginger or spearmint tea. It may help a little with the morning sickness."

"Thank you. I'll give that a try. Anyway, I should, um, probably get back home. Don't forget tomorrow is Grace's surfing lesson." She directed her last sentence toward Danny.

"I didn't forget. I'll be there." He waved watching her get into the car relieved to see that she was letting the driver drive her around.

* * *

Steve picked up his office phone pressing it to his ear. "McGarrett."

"Is this Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett?" A somewhat nervous male voice could be heard on the other line.

He sat up a bit straighter. "Yes. This is him."

"Oh good. I got the right number. Sorry, I, um, need a favor. I got your number from Lieutenant Rollins."

Steve relaxed a bit. "Who is this and what do you need my help with?"

"Right, sorry, let me back up a bit. Chief Petty Officer Jackson Walker. US Navy. My team and I have been out in the field for a while now. Just got leave. Not sure when we'll be called back. I'm in New Jersey right now spending time with my folks and I was informed that my little sister is now living in Hawaii." He explained.

He chuckled softly at that. "Welcome home. Little sister huh? Brown hair, green eyes, hopelessly in love with Detective Danny Williams?"

"Yeah, that's our Chelsea. Anyway, she doesn't know that I'm on leave so I was hoping that I could surprise her in Hawaii."

Steve smiled at that. "Sure, anything to help a fellow Naval Officer. What can I do to help?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: She is Danny's childhood best friend and Grace's godmother. When her unexpected arrival in Hawaii finds her tangled up in their latest case, the team will stop at nothing to keep her safe, but will the secrets that she is hiding get in the way?**

 **Featuring: The Five-O crew, Grace Williams, a few OCs, and others.**

 **Notes:**

* * *

Even though she had insisted that she didn't need one, Chelsea was thrown a housewarming party by the team. She had to admit though that she was definitely appreciating their ohana mentality. It was nice feeling like she was becoming part of their tight knit family of sorts. The only one missing from the small gathering was Steve who had said he would be a little late. Chelsea hadn't really thought anything of it and was simply enjoying herself with their friends. She was talking with Kono and Malia while the boys were manning the grill. Steve stepped out on the lanai nonchalantly grabbing a beer for himself. She heard the guys greet him and turned to greet him as well only to freeze when she saw the man in uniform walk out onto the lanai.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" He chuckled dropping his duffel bag beside him and opening his arms toward her.

Chelsea ran into his arms hugging him tightly. "Jackson!"

"I missed you too, little sis." Jackson closed his eyes returning the hug.

She couldn't help crying as they hugged. "You're really here."

"Of course I'm here. Shh, it's alright." His hand rubbed her back comfortingly.

The brunette wiped her eyes and pulled back to look at him. "Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine, Chelsea. Team's on leave so I thought I'd visit my family, but I found out that my baby sis moved to Hawaii so here I am." He chuckled softly.

She sighed in relief nodding her head. "Leave is good. Wait, Mom and Dad knew you were back. They didn't tell me."

"Only because I wanted to surprise you." Jackson smiled letting her go.

Chelsea shook her head playfully at him and turned to look at everyone. "Hey guys, there is someone that I would love for you all to meet. This is my big brother, Chief Petty Officer Jackson Walker. US Navy."

"Jackson! Welcome home, man." Danny grinned greeting the man with a hug after the introductions were made.

"Thanks, man." He returned the hug.

She smiled watching them. "Why don't you follow me, bro? I'll show you around the house and then you can change out of your uniform."

"Sure. Lead the way." Jackson smiled picking up his duffel bag and following her inside.

* * *

The party was soon winding down and Chelsea was helping to clean things up. Danny wrapped his arms around her from behind pressing a kiss to her neck. She smiled leaning back against his chest contently. The brunette had been somewhat oblivious to her brother's subtle efforts to keep the two apart tonight.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Danny kissed her cheek softly.

Chelsea smiled relaxing in his arms. "Yeah, I did. Got to celebrate my new home with people I care about and I got my brother back. Couldn't have asked for anything more."

"Good. I'm glad. It's getting late so I should probably get going, Jers." He sighed reluctantly pulling away from her.

She pouted turning around to look at him. "You can stay, you know. You shouldn't be driving home so late."

"You should be spending time with your brother, babe. Look, I'll compromise with you. I'll stay a little longer and then I'll spend the night at Steve's."

Chelsea considered it and nodded her head. "Alright. You better kiss me while you can then."

She was clearly teasing him playfully, but he didn't hesitate to capture her lips in a kiss.

* * *

 _It had been a pretty low-key gathering, at least by the usual bachelor party standards anyway. The boys had taken Danny to their local favorite sports bar. Lots of good food and drink was had. Jackson was the designated driver for the evening. It was around two thirty in the morning when they piled back into Jackson's car and headed back to Danny's place. Danny's brother Matt along with two of Danny's friends pretty much went right to sleep when they got to their beds for the night. Jackson helped Danny to his room making sure the drunk groom to be laid down safely._

 _"I love her." He mumbled kicking his shoes off._

 _"Yeah, I know you love Rachel." Jackson chuckled moving the shoes out of the way._

 _"Well yeah, her too, but I love Jersey." Danny sighed relaxing in his bed._

 _"Please tell me you mean the state and not my sister." He set a water bottle down on the nightstand._

 _"Love em both." He mumbled again and passed out._

 _Jackson ran his hands over his face and walked out of the room. He woke up around ten in the morning and the rest of the guys in the house soon followed in various stages of being hungover. Matt and the two friends left once they were sober as they had things to do before the wedding rehearsal dinner tonight. The tension was thick in the air between Jackson and Danny once they were left alone in Danny's house._

 _"Are you in love with Chelsea?" Jackson blurted out not beating around the bush._

 _"I... Yes." Danny sighed looking over at him._

 _"So cancel the wedding and tell her."_

 _"It's not that simple, Jackson. I love Rachel too. Chelsea... it would just ruin the friendship. All I am to her is like a brother." He explained running his fingers through his hair._

 _"Daniel, I am her brother and I can honestly say that she has never looked at me the way she looks at you. Don't be an idiot." Jackson scoffed at him._

* * *

Chelsea smiled nudging her brother playfully. "I missed this, you know? Just us hanging out. It's been too long."

"Yeah, it has. I'm sorry you went through all of that and I wasn't here for you." Jackson sighed draping his arm around her hugging her close.

Her smile faltered and she shook her head. "Don't be. It's alright. You were off risking your life to keep the whole country safe. I was fine. I had Danny."

"You and Williams. Never ends, does it? Why am I not surprised?" He chuckled letting her go.

Chelsea blushed shrugging her shoulders. "It's just how we are, I guess. Ugh, can we not talk about this?"

"Alright, fine. So what's the deal with Kono? She seeing anyone?" Jackson raised his eyebrow at her with a playful smirk.

She gasped and smacked him with a couch pillow. "Don't even think about it. You couldn't handle her. Besides, Chin would kill you. That's his cousin."

"Okay, okay, fair enough. I'll behave." He chuckled again relaxing beside her.

Chelsea rolled her eyes playfully at him. "So what's your issue with Danny anyway? I thought you guys were friends."

"We are friends. Doesn't mean he's good enough for my sister though. No one really is except for maybe Steve." Jackson shrugged his shoulders.

She laughed whacking him with the pillow again. "Steve? Really? You would pick the Navy guy."

* * *

"Federal agent. Drop the weapon!" She aimed the gun at Steve with authority.

Steve kept his gun trained on her as well. "Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett. I'm with the Five-0."

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." The woman kept the gun pointed at him.

He raised his eyebrow at her then nodded his head. "Count of three?"

"Yeah. One...two... three." They pulled their ID badges out at the same time and inspected them before lowering their guns.

Steve eyed her curiously. "What's the FBI doing out here anyway and why wasn't I informed?"

"Working a case with the HPD. Oh I'm sorry. I wasn't aware I needed to inform the Five-0 that I was doing my job."

"Whoa, okay what's going on here, babe?" The blond detective walked in seeing the exchange of words.

He sighed shaking his head. "This is my partner, Detective Danny Williams."

"Special Agent Erin Tate, FBI. It was nice meeting you, gentlemen, but this is my investigation. The door's that way. Don't touch anything."

The sound of a door slamming open made her swear under her breath and she took off running. The guys didn't hesitate to follow her outside only to find her struggling with the suspect. Steve pulled him off of her shoving him up against the building wrenching his arms behind his back. Danny looked around keeping his gun drawn. She dusted herself off and huffed stalking over toward Steve.

He slapped the cuffs on the younger man's wrists. "Is that any way to treat a lady?"

"Thanks, but I had it under control." She looked at Steve.

A tall man with a similar build as Steve pointed his gun at Danny. "You alright, Tate?"

"Just peachy. Stand down, they're Five-0." Erin looked over at her partner who lowered his gun at her word. "My partner, Special Agent Lucas Reed."

Steve raised an eyebrow at them and then shook his head escorting the suspect out front. He shoved him into the back of a police cruiser and looked over at the female federal agent. He waved chuckling softly when her hazel eyes rolled at him. Danny walked with him back to the Camaro and they left the scene.

* * *

It was later that afternoon when Erin Tate stormed into the Palace in a fit of anger making a beeline for Steve. She walked straight into his office ignoring the rest of his team and slammed his handcuffs down onto his desk. He looked at her in slight amusement as he knew exactly what had made her so upset in the first.

"How dare you! This is my case. I have spent entirely too damn long on this to let you just waltz in and take it over. This is the FBI's case. Not Five-0's case." She glared at him.

Steve noted that her voice grew raspier the more upset that she got. "It's still your case, Agent Tate. The governor of Hawaii and your supervisor are both in agreement that having Five-0's help would be beneficial to the case."

"Was that before or after you put in a phone call to them? I don't need help. My team and I have this under control."

He shrugged his shoulders as he picked up the cuffs. "I'm just following orders, Miss Tate."

"You think this is a joke, McGarrett, but I have lost members of my team investigating this case. I'm not about to let some pompous Army asshole get in my way." Her eyes narrowed at him.

Steve couldn't help snorting slightly. "I'm sorry about your loss. I get it. Also, uh, it's Navy. Not Army."

"What?"

He looked at her. "I'm a Navy Seal."

"Oh my god. Shut up!" Erin threw her hands in the air and turned on her heel walking out of the office.

* * *

Chelsea watched the woman leave and glance at Danny. "We get a new member of the team?"

"Nah. We're working with the Feds on a case. She's not happy because it was her case." He explained smiling slightly at her.

She nodded in understanding. "Ah, right. Well good luck with that. She's cute."

"Don't worry. I'm more of a feisty paramedic from New Jersey kind of guy." Danny assured her brushing a hair away from her face.

Chelsea smiled at him. "Oh I wasn't worried, but I appreciate it all the same."

"Heading out?"

She nodded again. "Yeah in a few. I just wanted to check in with you first. Are you doing okay with the whole Rachel having a baby thing?"

"Uh yeah, it was quite a shock, but I'm fine." He sat down with her in his office.

Chelsea smiled softly as she sat down. "Okay good. I just wanted to make sure. I know it must be hard seeing the mother of your child having a baby with another man."

"It's...Alright, fine, I need to be straight with you, Jers. Rachel had an affair... with me. It was stupid, I know. We got caught up in old feelings and weren't thinking straight."

The brunette froze looking at him. "The baby is yours?"

"I don't know. We don't know. There's a good chance that I am the father though." He sighed rubbing at the back of his neck.

She bit her lip in thought. "When did you two stop?"

"A few weeks back. Before you arrived in Hawaii."

Chelsea looked at him skeptically. "And what's stopping you from getting caught up in old feelings again?"

"You. I would never do that to you, Chelsea." Danny assured her.

She kissed his cheek and sighed. "I.. I should get going."

"Jers... wait."

Chelsea shook her head standing up and left his office.

* * *

Danny hadn't heard from her for the rest of the day. She hadn't answered her phone either so he simply left her a voicemail. By that evening, he approached her front door with flowers in hand. He sighed reaching out and ringing the doorbell. The door swung open a few moments later revealing an upset looking Jackson.

"She doesn't want to see you. Go away, Danny."

"Chelsea..." He called out trying to look around her brother.

Hearing his voice, she approached the door smiling slightly when he held out the flowers to her. "They're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Danny smiled at her.

Chelsea bit her lip blushing. "Thank you."

"Can we talk? Preferably without the bodyguard."

She was about to respond when Jackson's fist collided with Danny's face. A startled shriek fell from her lips as she watched horrified while they began to wrestle around on her front lawn. Before she could do anything, Steve ran over pulling the two men apart. She shot him a thankful look and dragged her brother inside.

Chelsea put her flowers in water then cleaned her brother's fist. "I appreciate that you were just trying to protect me, but assaulting a police office is not the way. No, let me finish, I don't care that we've known him since we were kids. He's still a cop. I know you're my big brother, but I don't want you getting into trouble because of me."

"I know. I'm sorry, Chels." Jackson took the ice pack from her holding it against his knuckles.

She sighed shaking her head. "I'm not the one you have to apologize to."

Steve sat Danny down on her couch and glanced up when she walked into the living room. "So what did I just break up?"

Chelsea sighed again moving to check over Danny. "Jackson was upset because I was upset and he took it out on Danny who I think was just trying to make things right. Thank you for running over."

"He has a hell of a right hook." Danny chuckled slightly and winced as she touched him.

She smiled softly relieved that he seemed to be okay and handed him an ice pack. "Oh you'll be fine. A wicked bruise, but fine."

"I'm sorry that you're an asshole that upset my sister and that I'm the asshole that upset her more by hurting you." Jackson spoke up catching their attention.

"Apology accepted and I'm sorry that I upset her. I truly never intended to." Danny responded holding the ice pack against his face.

Chelsea bit her lip looking over at Steve. "Is he in trouble?"

Steve looked at them thoughtfully then shook his head. "No. It was simply a misunderstanding. Unless Danny wants to press charges."

"Nah, we're all good here." Danny assured them.

She sighed in relief. "Thank you again, Steve. I think I've got it handled from here."

He nodded his head and looked over at Jackson. "You got lucky tonight, Chief. Hit my partner again, I'll drag you into my office with cuffs on and call your higher ups."

"Yes, sir. I'll keep my hands to myself." The elder Walker sibling assured him.

* * *

She curled up in a chair on her lanai staring out at the dark waves. Jackson was upstairs asleep in one of the guest rooms. Things felt calm again since the mess of a scuffle earlier. She took a sip of her tea smiling when she felt the arms wrap around her. Chelsea made room for Danny and snuggled up against him holding her tea cup securely.

"You alright?" He pressed a kiss to her head.

Chelsea bit her lip sighing softly. "I'm selfish. She could divorce Stan. You and her could be a family with the kids. But I'm so selfish that I can't let you go."

"Hey, you're not selfish, alright? You can't let me go because I don't want to go. The only woman that I want to be with is you. I should have told you that a long ass time ago, but... I was scared." Danny admitted rubbing her arms gently.

Her features softened as she turned her head to look at him. "Danny..."

"I didn't think I'd ever have a shot with you once I moved to Hawaii. The whole affair with Rachel was a mistake. She ended it... because I called her Chelsea... in bed."

She started giggling which turned into a full blown laugh and she smacked his arm being careful to not spill her tea. "Oh my gosh! That's terrible. I hope you at least apologized to her."

"Oh I did. Don't worry." He chuckled slightly.

Chelsea nodded her head looking at him. "Good. Ugh, your poor face."

"I'm fine. Really. Had a good nurse." Danny smiled at her.

She leaned in kissing his lips softly. "I'm sorry I overreacted."

"Hey, no, you had every right to be upset. It's okay." He assured her stroking her face gently.

The dark haired woman smiled softly at him. "I just.. I thought I was going to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere. I love _you_ , Chelsea. I'm in love with you." Danny admitted gazing into her eyes.

Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at him in awe. "Danny..."

"It's okay. You don't have to say it back. I just... I wanted you to know so there are no doubts."

Chelsea pulled him into a kiss and grinned against his lips. "I love you too, you idiot."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: She is Danny's childhood best friend and Grace's godmother. When her unexpected arrival in Hawaii finds her tangled up in their latest case, the team will stop at nothing to keep her safe, but will the secrets that she is hiding get in the way?**

 **Featuring: The Five-O crew, Grace Williams, a few OCs, and others.**

 **Notes:**

* * *

Steve raised his eyebrows at his partner curiously. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

"She loves me." Danny grinned goofily at him.

He chuckled patting him on the back. "I'm happy for you man."

"Thanks."

The sound of heels clicking against the floor caught their attention and they watched as Erin approached the table handing a USB stick to Chin who inserted it into its appropriate spot. The rest of the team joined her around the table as an image appeared on the screen.

"Jordan Dunne, Thirty eight years old, from Bakersfield, California. His record is clean as a whistle until about two years. He was involved in a multi car accident. Fell asleep at the wheel. His two year old son, Thomas Dunne, was in the backseat at the time. Thomas was cleared by the paramedics at the scene and the doctors in the ER. Jordan's wife Tracy took him home that night and found him unresponsive the next morning. He was declared dead not too long after he was brought back to the ER. It was approximately three days after that when the paramedics who initially responded at the scene and then the doctor that initially examined Thomas were all found murdered. The Dunnes divorced not too long after that. Jordan has been on the run ever since. He's killed more paramedics and ER doctors along the way. At one point, we cornered him, but he triggered an explosion killing a few of our agents." Erin explained to them.

"And what makes you think he's in Hawaii?" Danny asked curiously.

"An ER doctor washed up on the beach and it matched up to the previous murders. We had a lead at that house you barged in at, but it turned out to be a bust. If he continues with his pattern, he's going after paramedics next." She continued.

Steve nodded looking over everything. "So we won't let that happen. How do we find him?"

"He's going to want to go after a male and female set of paramedics. Just like the ones from that night. He's careful though. He'll watch them first."

"Alright so you and Steve go undercover as paramedics. Hopefully you catch this guy's attention." He suggested.

"Oh no, it won't be that easy. It has to be believable and there's not enough time to train someone to be a believable paramedic." She sighed shaking her head a bit.

Steve thought for a moment. "Chelsea and I will do it. She's already a paramedic and I could pass close enough for one."

"Whoa, wait, are you out of your damn mind? Chelsea is not Five-0. She is not a cop. No. Just no." Danny protested looking at his friend like he was crazy.

He sighed at him. "Danny, I'll be right there. Nothing will happen to her."

"I promised that she wouldn't have to do this again." He shook his head.

* * *

"It's always the same. A call will come in saying 'Please help, my son's dying'. The ambulance will be sent to the location which is usually a street similar to where the accident originally took place. There will be a crashed car. The paramedics approach and he'll get out blaming them. Then he'll attack." Erin spoke as Chelsea smoothed out her uniform.

Steve looked at the nervous paramedic reassuringly. "He's not going to hurt you. Not as long as I am there."

Chelsea bit her lip and nodded. "Okay."

"So what's our plan of attack?" Danny asked slipping an arm around Chelsea's waist pressing a kiss to her head.

Erin was about to speak when Steve cut her off. "We'll approach so he'll see the two of us up front. Danny, you and Tate will be in the back of the ambulance. Chin and Reed are back up. Kono, I want you on sniper detail."

"Got it, boss." Kono moved to grab a sniper rifle from the armory and get it ready.

"That is not the plan." Erin narrowed her eyes at him.

He smirked slightly at her. "It is now."

The call came in a short while later and everyone moved into position. Chelsea's anxiety grew the closer the ambulance got to the suspect and suddenly she was glad that it was Steve that was driving instead of her. He pulled to a stop near a burgundy four door sedan that had smashed its front into a guardrail. Steve gave her hand a squeeze before they got out of the ambulance. They went around back grabbing their medic bags and then approached the damaged vehicle. The man climbed out of the car looking at them.

"It's all your fault. If you had taken the time to look him over instead of saying he was fine because he looked uninjured, my boy Thomas would still be alive. Now you're going to pay dearly for that." Jordan Dunne took a step toward them.

Chelsea's green eyes widened as she watched him. "Do you really think Thomas would have wanted this for you? His father killing people in his name?"

"Don't you say his name! You don't care. You people never cared!" He grew more distraught as he spoke.

Steve put his arm out nudging her back a bit. "You have every right to be upset, sir. He was an innocent child who didn't deserve to die. We're so sorry. Killing us won't bring Thomas back. It's just adding more death to the situation."

Danny gestured to Erin and they quietly got out of the ambulance.

"Shut up! You killed him. You all deserve to die!"

Chelsea spoke up before Steve could stop her. "No, you killed him. You fell asleep at the wheel. Thomas never would have died if you hadn't caused that accident."

Steve clenched his jaw nudging her back further. "Get in the car."

"You bitch!" Jordan Dunne lunged toward her only to get blocked by Steve.

Chelsea backed up and protectively covered her stomach area. "No, please, my baby!"

"Oh god, what have I done?" He stopped struggling and looked at her.

Erin pulled her out of the way while Danny jumped in to help his partner. They subdued the suspect and the FBI took him into custody. After returning the ambulance and changing back into regular clothes, Steve and Chelsea were in his office with Danny and Erin.

He sighed looking over at Chelsea. "Are you out of your damn mind?"

"What he said." Danny added.

"It was risky, yes, but I would have done the same thing. He couldn't bear the fact that he caused his son to die so he blamed it on the paramedics and the doctor who didn't save him in time. Making him see that threw him off his game, so to speak. It was the opening we needed to take him down." Erin spoke smiling slightly at her.

Steve narrowed his eyes at the FBI agent. "If I hadn't been fast enough or if he had a gun, she could have been killed."

"Kono was in position to shoot and so were we. She would have been fine." She tossed back.

Chelsea bit her lip frowning. "I'm sorry. This is why I hate doing these kinds of things."

"Hey, no, it's alright. The most important thing is that no one got hurt. We're never going to put you in this position again, I promise." Danny assured her wrapping his arms around her.

He relaxed and sighed softly. "You did good aside from the last little bit. Your baby huh? Something you guys want to share?"

She shook her head blushing slightly. "I improvised. His child is dead. He wouldn't have hurt another innocent child."

"With his mental state, who could know for sure, but it is relatively good reasoning. I'm impressed." Erin smiled at her.

Chelsea waved it off resting her head against Danny's shoulder. "I'm sticking with being a medic, thank you very much. Since no one is hurt, can I go home now?"

Steve nodded his head smiling slightly. "Go ahead. Get out of here, you two."

* * *

"It's a shame. I got excited for a second there." Danny chuckled as they walked out to his car.

Chelsea shook her head again and smiled. "You have Grace. You may or may not have another baby on the way. Last thing you need is two babies on the way."

"Why not? One for each arm."

She smacked his arm playfully and laughed. "Danno, no."

"Jersey, we'd make a cute kid." He smiled leaning against his car and pulling her close to him.

Chelsea smiled at him. "Yeah we would, but we also just started dating. I don't want to mess this up, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. I'd still be open to having kids with you one day though."

She giggled giving him a kiss and then moving to get into his car. "One day."

* * *

He looked at her curiously. "So what's next for you now that your case is wrapped?"

"Vacation. I'm going to stay here in Hawaii for a bit and relax. Then I'll return to D.C. and get back to work." Erin shrugged her shoulders.

Steve nodded walking over to his mini fridge. "Beer?"

"Uh sure, that'd be great. Thanks."

He opened two and handed her open. "No problem. So Chicago, huh?"

"You pulled my file?" She took a sip of her beer and looked at him in disbelief.

Steve chuckled sipping his beer. "Like you didn't pull mine."

"Alright damn, you got me there."

He nodded leaning against his desk. "So you ever been to Hawaii before?"

"Once. Not too long ago, but it was only for like three days. It was...a work related trip." Erin took another sip of beer.

Steve raised his eyebrows at her. "You're starting to make a habit of that."

"Hey, it's not my fault that criminals run off to Hawaii." She laughed slightly and finished her beer.

His lips quirked upward into a smile. "Sure it isn't."

"Anyway, I should go. I have a bunch of paperwork to get done before my vacation officially gets underway. See ya, Champ." Erin set the empty bottle down on his desk and punched his arm playfully on the way out of his office.

Steve's body stiffened at her use of the word Champ. It had to be a coincidence, right?

* * *

"So he goes to leave and heads in the exact opposite direction of the door that led down from the roof." Danny laughed and took a sip of his drink.

She laughed shaking her head. "It happens to the best of us."

"Says the girl that peed her pants at the zoo."

Chelsea gave him a look. "I was nine years old and stupid Marty Johansen made me think an actual snake was on me. How was I to know that it was a rubber snake?"

"Maybe because it wasn't moving?" He chuckled.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever. At least he stopped bothering me after that."

"Well yeah cause I socked in the stomach and then handcuffed him to the monkey cages. Told him to never bother you again." Danny admitted blushing slightly.

Chelsea looked at him and smiled. "You did that for me?"

"Yeah, Jersey. I'd do anything for you."

She grinned and leaned in kissing his lips. "You're the sweetest. Hey, remember Kelly Turner?"

"The blonde I had a crush on that laughed in my face in front of everyone and said she'd never go out with a dweeb like me? Maybe. Why?" He looked at her curiously.

The dark haired woman smirked at him. "Remember when she came to school with that awful pixie cut? She stupidly invited me over for a sleepover. Her little sister had gotten into a hair cutting habit around that time. So while everyone was sleeping, I cut off Kelly's braid in the most uneven way. Then I got in my sleeping bag like nothing happened. She woke up the entire house screaming. The next time I saw her, she had that awful pixie cut and she wanted to hang out. Told her I had plans with you and asked her why would I want to hang with a dweeb like her. The look on her face when she realized I had actually cut her hair and not her sister was priceless."

"You are evil. Truly evil and I love you for it. Don't teach Gracie that." Danny laughed kissing her again.

Chelsea giggled returning the kiss. "I won't. Scout's honor."

"You were never a scout." He chuckled against her lips.

* * *

Steve was in his garage working on his late father's Mercury Marquis again. It was a classic car and he found that he enjoyed working on it. He set a wrench down on the flat top of the workbench maybe a bit too harshly. His hand wiped the sweat from his face and he glanced down noticing a white rectangle fall to the ground beneath the bench. He knelt down and picked it up only to to find that it was some kind of business card. Steve stood up flipping it over only to see a familiar name. _Special Agent Erin Tate. FBI._ His eyes widened and he flipped the card over only to see that _Weds 2PM_ was scrawled on the back of it. The handwriting certainly didn't belong to his father. He put the card in his pocket and cleaned up a bit deciding that he was done working on the car for the day.

He showered and changed into fresh clothes. Grabbing the card from the pocket of his discarded pants, he sighed looking it over again. It didn't make sense. Nothing had indicated that John McGarrett had made contact with the FBI nor did Agent Tate show any recognition of Steve's last name. There were too many questions and not enough answers for his liking.

"Hey, I got your call. She's clean as a whistle. Nothing unusual in her financials. A week before your father's death, she flew in to Hawaii to attend an FBI seminar. She took a flight back to D.C. three days later. Now the interesting part is that after she got back to D.C., there were a few calls made between her and your father." Danny walked into the house interrupting his thoughts.

Steve walked into the living room looking at him. "How did we not know this before?"

"You were so focused on finding Victor Hesse that we hadn't bothered looking at your father's phone logs thoroughly."

He nodded sighing softly. "Thanks. Anything else?"

"Yeah, she's currently staying at the Hilton. Room 405. Steven, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Danny raised his eyebrows at him curiously.

Steve looked at him. "No, but I have to know what she knows."

"You, uh, you want me to go with you?"

He shook his head smiling slightly at him as he holstered his gun. "I got it, but thanks. I'll let you know if I end up needing backup."

* * *

Chelsea smiled greeting Grace with a hug. "Hey you!"

"Hi Auntie Chelsea." The little girl grinned returning the hug.

"Gracie, why don't you go finish up your homework while Mommy talks to Aunt Chelsea?" Rachel spoke up with a soft smile on her face.

She gestured over to the dining room table. "You can work on it over there. Danno should be here soon too."

"Okay Mommy and Auntie Chelsea." Grace made her way over to the table and pulled out a chair sitting down.

The women sat down in the living room just out of earshot of the little girl, but they could still see her from where they sat. "Thanks for bringing her by, Rachel."

"No, thank you for opening your home to her. It's a lovely house." She glanced around still smiling a bit.

Chelsea smiled shrugging her shoulders. "Thank you. Still getting it just the way I want it, decorating wise, but so far so good."

"Well I'm sure you will. All in good time."

She nodded her head looking over at her. "I know you're not still here just to talk about my house, Rach."

"It was always you, Chelsea. He never looked at me the way he looked at you. Danny loved me, but he was never in love with me because he was already in love with you." Rachel admitted to her.

Chelsea bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You were right from the beginning. I never could handle being a cop's wife. It's hard enough sharing a child with him and now..." Her hands rested against her stomach.

Her breath caught in her throat for a moment. "It's his baby, isn't it?"

"Yes."

Chelsea sighed running her fingers through her hair. "You have to tell him."

"I can't. This baby is safer having Stan as a father. You can't tell him, Chelsea." Rachel pleaded with her.

She looked at the pregnant woman with a mix of disgust and disbelief. "Watch me. If you don't tell him, I will."

"Danno's here!" Grace called out cheerily interrupting them as she rushed over to the door opening it.

"Hey monkey! Oh it's so good to see you." Danny grinned scooping his daughter up into his arms hugging her tightly.

Chelsea gave the girl's mother a look.

"Hello Danny. I should get going. I'll see you in a few days, Grace. Be a good girl for Danno." She greeted Danny and kissed their daughter's head on her way out of the house.

"Everything alright?" He watched her leave and then looked over at Chelsea.

She nodded smiling at him. "Yeah. Gracie here was just finishing up her homework."

"Oh right! I just have a few more math problems and then I'm all done." Grace nodded as her dad set her back down on her feet.

"Well get to it, monkey." He smiled watching her head back to her homework.

* * *

He stepped off the elevator on the fourth floor and looked around. Taking note of the room numbers, he followed along until he found himself in front of room 405. Steve took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It swung open a few moments later revealing a surprised Erin.

"McGarrett? What are you doing here? How'd you even know where I was staying?" She asked him still surprised that he was even there.

Steve walked past her into the room looking around. "We need to talk, Agent Tate."

"Rude much? I don't recall inviting you in." Erin shut the door turning around to look at him.

He pulled out the business card showing it to her. "Look familiar?"

"Uh yeah, that's one of my business cards. What about it?" She looked confused as he handed it to her.

Steve watched her freeze as she flipped the card over seeing the writing on the back of it. "I'm assuming you wrote that."

"I suggest that you leave, Commander." Her jaw tensed as she looked up at him.

He shook his head at her. "Not until you answer my questions, Agent."

"I have nothing to say. So you can leave. Now."

Steve narrowed his eyes at her. "Why was this card in my garage?"

"Because I gave it to your father. I got lost the first day of the seminar and ran into him. He showed me the way then I ran into him again when I went to get lunch. We talked and he asked me how someone could get the FBI to look at a case. I told him there were official channels that the police departments could go through to contact the Bureau or he could report something through an official form." She explained.

He raised his eyebrow. "You gave him your card."

"He showed me his badge. I verified that he was a real cop. I agreed to meet up with him on Wednesday at 2PM. That would have been just after the seminar was over. He called me that morning and cancelled. So I went back to D.C."

Steve folded his arms across his chest. "You talked to him on the phone after that."

"He wanted to reschedule the meeting, but I had already left Hawaii. We touched base a few times and then... I heard he was dead. I'm sorry." Erin bit her lip looking at him.

His features softened for a moment and he glanced away. "Uh yeah, thanks. Did he tell you anything?"

"No. Just that something big was going on and he wasn't sure who to trust. He did sort of mention corruption so I figured he thought there was corruption happening within HPD."

Steve nodded his head. "Well he wasn't wrong. There was a mole in the department."

"I'm glad that was able to be resolved then. Anyway I, uh, have dinner plans. If I can think of anything else, I'll let you know." Erin held the door to her room open.

* * *

Danny was on the couch with both of his girls curled up against him. Disney's Moana was playing on the television. Grace was nearly asleep though he didn't bother to move her just yet. Chelsea made a face glancing over at the windows.

"What's wrong, babe?" He noticed the look on her face.

She put her finger to her lips furrowing her brows. "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah. Sounds like a car alarm maybe."

Chelsea looked at him. "Danny, that's a house alarm."

Before he could respond, his phone vibrated. _Intruder. Not sure how many._ It was from Steve. Danny carefully got up putting his shoes on and grabbed his gun. Chelsea watched him in concern.

"Make sure all the doors and windows are locked. Put Gracie to bed and keep the phone close. I'm just going to Steve's to make sure everything is alright." He instructed her pressing a kiss to her head.

Chelsea nodded looking at him. "Danny.."

"I love you."

She smiled following him to the front door. "I love you too."

While he quietly ran over to Steve's house, Chelsea locked her house up and then brought Grace up to bed tucking her in. She went into her own room and curled up on the bed keeping the phone close by. Meanwhile at Steve's house, he walked through the home with his gun drawn after turning off the alarm trying to locate the source of the intrusion. He nodded at Danny who appeared a few feet in front of him and they began to search around the outside of the house together. A beam of light could be seen bouncing around from within the garage. It was obviously someone with a flashlight. Steve gestured to Danny nodding his head before silently entering his garage. The figure was clearly looking through the garage for something.

Steve flicked the lights on aiming his gun at the figure in question. "Five-0! Hands up now!"

"Okay I know how bad this looks, but I can explain." Erin Tate turned around shutting her flashlight off and held her hands up.

"I got your back if you want to pat her down." Danny's voice rang out.

Steve nodded his head stepping forward patting the agent down. "She's clear. No weapons."

They led her out of the garage and into the house sitting her down in the living room.

"I'm just going to step outside and call Chelsea. Let her know everything's okay." He gestured to his phone and stepped outside.

He gestured for him to go ahead then turned his attention to the FBI agent sitting in front of him. "I knew. I knew you were withholding something from me."

"Steve, I'm sorry. He made me promise that if you or your sister came asking, that I wasn't to tell. I was just honoring his wishes." She explained pleading with him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: She is Danny's childhood best friend and Grace's godmother. When her unexpected arrival in Hawaii finds her tangled up in their latest case, the team will stop at nothing to keep her safe, but will the secrets that she is hiding get in the way?**

 **Featuring: The Five-O crew, Grace Williams, a few OCs, and others.**

 **Notes: So sorry for the delay. Things have grown stressful around here and haven't had much time to work on this. The next chapter will hopefully be up much sooner though.**

* * *

Chelsea held the phone to her ear feeling herself relax when she heard his voice. "Everything is fine over here. Gracie's asleep and tucked in her bed. I let Jackson know what was going on and he's keeping an ear out for anything."

"Good, good. Well things are under control here. The intruder was Erin and she was unarmed so no one was hurt." Danny was relieved to hear that his girls were safe.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Erin? As in the FBI agent? Why was an FBI agent breaking into Steve's house?"

"His garage actually and I don't know. It's connected to Steve's dad and all that stuff. He actually found her business card in the garage earlier today."

Her legs stretched out on the bed as she listened to him. "And how is it that he's only finding that card now? Didn't you guys search the place when you were investigating his father's murder?"

"We did, but clearly we weren't that thorough. From how he told me that he found it, I think it might have gotten stuck in the work bench which would be why we never saw it." He explained rubbing the back of his neck.

Chelsea nodded her head though he couldn't see it. "Well that could explain it. So, um, any chance you'll be coming home soon?"

"Uh yeah, hopefully. Just got to check in with Steve and make sure things are alright first. I'll see you soon though. Love you." His heart warmed at her using the word home.

She smiled softly letting herself relax. "Alright. I'll go let Jackson know everything is okay. Love you too."

Danny ended the call and slid his phone back into his pocket smiling for a moment before turning around to head back inside the McGarrett home.

* * *

"Are the cuffs really necessary?" She grimaced straining her wrists slightly.

Steve looked at her in disbelief. "You broke into my house."

"I mean, technically it was the garage."

He rolled his eyes. "You still broke in. So what in the hell were you looking for?"

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that she was taken off of the Dunne case, but put back on just in time to chase him to Hawaii." Danny spoke up. "Yeah, I found out that tidbit earlier after you went to talk to her."

"I'm a good agent. They took me off the case because they felt it had gotten too personal. After a few psych sessions, I was cleared to rejoin the investigation. I had no idea it was going to lead me back to Hawaii." Erin retorted scoffing slightly at the blond detective.

Steve slammed his hands down on the coffee table and hovered over her. "Why did you break in?"

"Is it really considered breaking in if you have the key?"

He looked at Danny who nodded his head.

"No signs of forced entry. Windows were locked tight." He confirmed.

"It's in my pocket, if you don't believe me."

Steve pulled her up by her arm and fished the key out of her pocket. "How did you get this?"

"The last phone call I had with your father. He told me where to find it." Erin admitted softly.

"Okay that still doesn't explain what you were looking for though." Danny spoke up again clearly confused.

"It's going to sound really dumb, but I was looking for a necklace. It was my grandmother's. The clasp comes loose sometimes and I've been meaning to get it fixed. I was wearing it that Wednesday at two pm and went straight to the airport from here. I hadn't realized it had fallen off until I was already on the plane."

He took off the cuffs looking at her. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't want to bother you with it." She rubbed her wrists gently.

Steve shook his head setting the cuffs aside. "I thought it was odd when I found it tucked away in the garage. I knew it wasn't Mare's because it wasn't her style and I couldn't remember Mom ever wearing it. You're still not being completely honest with me."

"Alright, fine. I wasn't wearing the necklace that day. It was in my apartment the day it got ransacked. I had left it on top of a stack of files that I was looking at in regards to John's investigation. When I arrived back at my building, I got a phone call telling me to not look further into his investigation, but I didn't recognize the voice on the phone. I walked into my apartment and it was a mess. The files were gone and so was the necklace. In the midst of it all, I had forgotten that I had even left the necklace there. So after notifying the authorities, I called John and he apologized for putting me in danger. Then a few days before he died, he called me. Said he found the necklace on the floor of his garage. He didn't trust sending it in the mail. Told me I could pick it up the next time I was in Hawaii and that he'd keep it safe in the garage. Even told me where the spare key would be."

"Did they find out who called you?" He raised his eyebrow at her.

"It was a burner phone. So it was pretty much a dead end. I honestly couldn't tell if it was a man or woman on the other end. They were definitely disguising their voice somehow." Erin recalled nodding her head slightly.

He sighed looking at her. "And you thought he might have been involved."

"I don't know. Maybe. I just needed to know if he was telling the truth about my necklace."

Steve pulled out a small box from a nearby drawer and opened it for her. "Is this it?"

"Yeah, that's it. Oh my gosh." She gasped reaching out to touch it.

"Whoa, hey now. We should probably get it down to the lab for testing. See if anyone other than you, John, and Steve touched it." Danny stopped her as a precaution.

"You're right. I'm just glad it's safe. It means a lot to me." Erin smiled gratefully at them.

Steve closed the box clearing his throat. "That doesn't explain how it ended up here though."

"Well either your dad was involved with the theft or someone wanted her to think he was involved." He offered.

He looked at her. "Why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

"Because we might not get along, but I wasn't about to insinuate to your face that your late father may have been involved with breaking into my apartment. At least not without solid proof." She brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"Well there's nothing else that can be done about it today. Why don't we all get some sleep and Steve can drop the necklace off in the lab tomorrow?" Danny suggested rubbing his hands together.

Steve sighed nodding his head in agreement. "Danny's right. Go on home, man. I'll take it from here. Erin, you can stay in the guest bedroom tonight."

"Excuse me?" Erin looked at him in surprise.

He placed his hands upon his hips. "It's too late for you to drive back to your hotel. Besides I can keep a better eye on you here and make sure that you don't get into any more trouble."

* * *

"Danno!" Grace whisper shouted smiling sleepily at him.

"Monkey, what are you doing up? It's way past your bedtime."

Chelsea smiled handing her a cup of water. "She got thirsty so we came downstairs for some water."

"Alright, well drink up and then it's back to bed with you." He pressed a kiss to his daughter's head and smiled.

The older brunette smiled at their interaction. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Everything's good for now. I'll tell you about it later." Danny smiled greeting his girlfriend with a kiss.

She smiled returning the kiss lightly and then pulled away moving to pour some water for herself.

"Are you guys going to get married?" The little girl spoke up between sips of her water.

Chelsea nearly choked on her own water as she took a sip. "Uh..."

"Not yet, silly girl. One day maybe I hope." He responded with a soft smile.

"Okay. I'm done now. Tuck me in, Danno? Please?" She handed her cup to Chelsea.

"Sure thing, kiddo. Let's go." Danny scooped his daughter up into his arms and chuckled.

"Night, Auntie Chels."

She smiled watching them. "Goodnight, Gracie."

While Danny brought her upstairs and tucked her in, Chelsea finished her water and then washed their cups. She then headed back upstairs peeking in on them before heading into her own bedroom. The brunette was already comfortably settled in her bed when he finally walked in.

"Alright, she's good for the night. Sorry about her question." He chuckled softly as he got ready for bed.

Chelsea smiled shaking her head at him. "It's okay. It was a perfectly reasonable question."

"Yeah. Still a bit awkward though." Danny climbed into the bed pulling her close to him.

She snuggled up against him and sighed contently relaxing in his arms. "Way too soon to be discussing marriage, but at least we know she'll be okay with it. So what was up with Erin?"

"We're still sorting it out. Everything's fine for now though. Steve's keeping an eye on her."

Chelsea snorted patting his chest lightly. "Yeah, I bet he is."

"Don't you start." He chuckled softly at her.

* * *

The lieutenant commander checked in on his house guest who was still sound asleep and then went out for his usual morning swim. He still wasn't sure what to really think about the whole situation. Drying off after his swim, he walked inside getting the coffeemaker started before heading upstairs for a shower. It was only a few minutes later when he returned downstairs dressed in a pale blue button up shirt and dark gray cargo pants. Steve stopped in his tracks when he saw her standing in his kitchen. Her dark hair was loose and tousled from sleep just resting over her shoulders. One of his old dark blue Navy tees adorned her body stopping mid thigh. The raven haired woman was fresh faced and leaning against the counter as she took a sip of coffee.

"Um, sorry. There's still plenty of coffee if you want some." She spoke up noticing his presence.

Steve nodded his head moving to make himself a cup of coffee. "You hungry?"

"A little. Yeah. Oh thanks for letting me borrow this shirt."

He sipped his coffee and started making breakfast. "Uh, no problem. It's an old shirt anyway."

Erin just nodded her head feeling the awkwardness linger in the air. When he finished cooking, they sat silently eating their breakfast. She took another sip of her coffee and bit her lip.

Steve looked at her deciding to break the silence. "So why's that necklace so special to you? If you don't mind me asking."

"Because it belonged to my grandmother. It was her one constant piece of jewelry that she wore besides her wedding bands. She practically raised me and gave it to me as a gift when I officially became an FBI agent." She explained smiling fondly at the memory. "It's all I really have left of her since she died."

His features softened at that. "I'm sorry for your loss. I'll try my best to make sure the lab doesn't damage it."

"Thank you."

Steve nodded his head. "But no more secrets alright? No more lies or sneaking around."

"Deal. Strictly honesty from here on out. On that note, a manila envelope was by your front door this morning. Someone must have slipped it under." She informed him moving to wash her dishes.

He grew tense. "Did you touch it?"

"No. It had your name on it though in black ink. I just left it where it was by the door."

Steve returned with the envelope in hand. "I've been getting one of these every Wednesday for about a month now. It's always one piece of the evidence from my dad's tool box that was stolen."

"Okay so either you're being taunted or someone is being sneaky by trying to help you?" Erin raised her eyebrow at that.

He pulled a skeleton key out of the envelope and looked at it. "Something like that."

"I'm going to go get dressed. Can we maybe stop by my hotel so I can have a quick shower and put on some fresh clothes?"

Steve looked at her for a moment and then nodded his head. "Yeah sure."

* * *

"The only traces on the necklace are from Erin, of course, you, and from your dad presumably when he picked it up in the garage." Danny revealed handing him the report.

Steve looked it over. "So if anyone else handled it, they probably wore gloves."

"Yeah and according to the phone logs, he was right here in Hawaii when she called him the night of the break in to tell him what happened." He added.

He nodded his head. "That's good. Means he wasn't involved. I mean, I'm not just saying that cause he was my dad. He wouldn't have called her about the necklace unless he genuinely believed she had lost it at the house."

"Or to lure her to Hawaii."

Steve shot him a look. "It wasn't like he knew the significance of the necklace to her. He even told her she could pick it up the next time she was in Hawaii so it wasn't like he was urging her to return here."

"Okay you have a point there. It's kind of brilliant actually. Make her question his involvement and she stops looking into the actual case." He pointed out.

He sighed softly. "Seems professional, but Wo Fat's not one to leave loose ends."

"True, but it's not like she can actually tie anything back to him. She barely looked into the investigation."

Before he could respond, Chin approached getting their attention. "Guys, a car exploded in the parking lot outside of the governor's office."

"Anyone in it?"

Chin nodded his head solemnly. "Yes. Laura Hillis. It was her car. The governor was only a few feet away. They had walked out together. Governor Jameson is fine although understandably shaken up. Lab just confirmed it was indeed a bomb."

Steve nodded listening to him. "Alright Chin, you and Kono go search Laura's office. Danny and I will search her house. See if we can find why someone would want to kill Laura."

Chin headed off with Kono while Danny looked up Laura's home address. Once he had it, he and Steve drove over there. It wasn't that long of a drive and when they got there, it was obvious that the front door was ajar. They nodded at each other and pulled out their guns. Steve entered the house cautiously and looked around. The place was a mess and clearly someone was looking for something though nothing appeared to be stolen. They cleared the house and then began looking around. Two of the three drawers on one side of her desk were pulled out. The sight of a stack of manila envelopes and a few black sharpies in one of the drawers that were on the floor caught Steve's attention. He showed it to Danny who shook his head.

"It's not proof. She works in an office. What are you doing now?" He asked watching him grab what appeared to be Laura's planner.

Steve opened it flipping through the pages. "I'm getting a handwriting sample."

* * *

"So it was Laura's handwriting on the envelope which means she was sending you the evidence? You think she's involved?" Erin questioned trying to get the facts straight.

Steve shook his head. "No. There's no real evidence linking her to the guys that were involved with stealing it in the first place."

"Go ahead. Tell her your brilliant idea." Danny piped up rolling his eyes at him.

"What? What is it?" She looked at them.

He sighed shooting Danny a look before pulling out the skeleton key. "This key has been driving me crazy since I found it in dad's toolbox. It doesn't fit any of the locks in our house or his old desk at HPD. Chin did some digging and found out that it goes with an antique piece of furniture from the 1800's. Perhaps a cabinet like the one in the governor's study that just so happens to have a keyhole in the front of it."

"He wants to break in to her study and try the key, doesn't he?" A gasp fell from her lips.

"Bingo. Please tell me that I'm not the only one that thinks this is insane."

Steve looked over at her. "She has a press conference. I can get in and get out before she's even back."

"It could work if you really think you can get away without being caught. If the key opens that cabinet, what's stopping you from returning tomorrow and opening it in front of authorities? Five-0 does have full immunity and means." Erin pointed out.

"Can we not take advice from the woman that broke into your house?"

"It was the garage and I got in with the key left for me by the owner." She retorted narrowing her hazel eyes slightly at the blond detective who simply threw his hands up in the air.

He watched them bicker for a moment before shaking his head. "Both of you stop. It'll be fine."

"Your partner has a point though. I know you can handle this by yourself, but you should consider back up. Or at least an alibi." She pointed out.

Steve shook his head. "Better if I do this alone. If I get caught, at least I'm the only one implicated."

Before Danny could argue with him, the sight of Chelsea approaching them caught him off guard. He smiled a bit greeting her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Where's Gracie?" He asked realizing his little girl wasn't with her.

Chelsea smiled greeting Steve and Erin before looking at Danny again. "She's over there saying hi to Kono and Chin. Uh, did I interrupt something here?"

He cleared his throat looking over at her. "No. We just finished our conversation actually."

"Steven, we haven't even begun to finish our conversation, you freaking neanderthal."

"So how did you and Danny meet?" Erin piped up smiling softly at Chelsea distracting her as the guys began to bicker again.

She smiled at the thought. "At a fire department vs police department baseball game. His dad was on the fire team and mine was on the cops team. There was a little playground beside the field and all of us kids were playing there during the game. Danny was arguing with my brother because Jackson was being a butthead and saying he shouldn't be pretending to be a cop with his toy cuffs because his dad was a fireman not a cop. Well I came barreling down the slide and landed on top of Danny."

"You did not." She laughed shaking her head at the story.

Chelsea grinned at her. "I did. My brother helped us up and then Danny playfully cuffed me saying I was under arrest."

"Bet that's not the only time he's wanted to put you in cuffs." Erin whispered teasingly only for both woman to giggle.

"Oh no. They're bonding." His eyes widened a bit.

She rolled her eyes playfully at him. "Am I not allowed to make friends?"

"Not when they break into my friend's house."

"I used the key!" She huffed at him.

* * *

A flash of guilt washed over Chelsea as she watched Grace greet Danny with a hug. Rachel's words echoing in her mind. She faked jumping slightly acting as if her phone were on vibrate and glanced at the screen. The brunette excused herself citing that it was her mother calling and left the office.

Steve found her sitting alone in her medic's office. "You have a terrible poker face."

She jumped slightly clearly startled as she wasn't expecting him to have followed her. "Steve?"

Concern was evident upon his face while he looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Chelsea glanced over at him innocently. "Nothing is wrong."

He reached out wiping her tears away gently. "Want to try that again?"

She sighed sniffling a bit. "Rachel told me that she's having his baby. She doesn't want to tell him, but I told her I would if she didn't. I just.. I feel so guilty keeping it from him."

Steve softened giving her a hug. "Hey, Danny loves you. He'll understand."

Chelsea returned the hug relaxing a bit. "I don't know if I should just tell him or give Rachel more time."

He pulled back to look at her again. "If she doesn't tell him when she gets back, then yeah you should tell him."

She nodded her head in agreement moving to splash some cool water on her face. "Thanks. So, um, how are you holding up with everything?"

Steve was caught off guard by her question. "I'm fine."

Chelsea dried her face and gave him a look. "Steve..."

He sighed running his hands over his face. "Feels like everyone close to me gets hurt."

She shook her head at him. "Steve, that couldn't be farther from the truth. Your parents deaths weren't your fault. Mary getting kidnapped wasn't your fault. Laura's death wasn't your fault. If this is you beginning to push everyone away for their own good, well I hate to break it to you, but it won't work. Ohana means family and family means no one gets left behind."

Steve lifted his head to look at her. "Did you just quote Lilo & Stitch to me?"

Chelsea couldn't help laughing a bit lightening the mood in the room. "That's what you took away from all I said?"

A chuckle fell from his lips at that. "Well no, but it definitely stood out."

Her lips curved into a soft smile. "All I'm saying is that you can't blame yourself for every bad thing that happens. You deserve to be happy too, Steve."

He sighed shaking his head. "I'll be happy once Wo Fat is taken care of and everyone is safe."

Chelsea patted his shoulder comfortingly. "Yeah until someone else comes along and threatens everybody. You're so stubborn, McGarrett."

* * *

"You were crying.'

She bit her lip shaking her head at him lightly. "I'm fine, Danny. I was just having a moment."

"You sure?" He stroked her face gently looking at her with concern.

Chelsea smiled softly at him. "I'm sure."

"Alright. Oh I talked to Rachel. She should be back soon. Oh and apparently she's farther along than she thought. The kid is Stan's." Danny admitted to her.

A look of confusion appeared on her face. "Is she sure? She told me that she believed the baby was yours."

"What? Why didn't you tell me that?"

She sighed calming down a bit. "Because I believed that Rachel should have been the one to tell you. Danno, you know how she is when it comes to your job. She's scared and somewhere in her twisted pregnancy brain, she thinks it's safer for one of her kids to have a father with a safer job."

"I'm going to be a dad again. I mean, if she's wrong about being farther along." A soft smile formed on his face.

Chelsea smiled at him nodding her head. "Yeah you are and you're going to be amazing at it."

"I love you." Danny pulled her into a kiss spinning her around a bit.

She returned the kiss giggling softly. "I love you too. I'm not the pregnant one, you dork."

"We could always change that." He stopped spinning them around and wiggled his eyebrows at her playfully.

Chelsea laughed shaking her head. "Danny..."

"I know." The blond detective chuckled softly.

She trailed her fingers along the side of his face and smiled brightly at him. "Move in with me?"

"What? Are you serious?"

Chelsea nodded her head at him. "Of course I'm serious. Your apartment is not big enough for you, Gracie, and potentially a new baby. Besides you're at my house more often anyway."

"Are you sure? I..I could just get a bigger apartment." He stammered.

She smiled. "I'm sure, but if you'd rather get a bigger apartment, I'd understand."

"Let me think about it and I'll get back to you. I promise. I really do appreciate it though."

* * *

Jackson set the box on the table and sat down. Chelsea smiled at her brother and opened the box excitedly. It was filled with pictures that hadn't yet been sorted away into albums. There were lots of photos of them when they were younger with Danny. An envelope from a photo development place appeared mid way into the box and Jackson picked it up.

"What are these?" He looked at the envelope curiously.

Chelsea lifted her head up and grinned. "Oh I think those are from that girls trip abroad that I took after Danny left New Jersey."

"So lots of debauchery then?" Jackson joked hesitant to open the envelope.

She rolled her eyes playfully at her brother. "I'm pretty sure there's nothing scarring in there."

"If you say so." He chuckled opening the envelope and carefully pulling out the stack of photos.

It was an assortment of photographs taken of her and her friends in various countries around the world. He was about to put them back into the envelope when something in the envelope caught his eye. It was a strip of photos like one you'd get in a photo booth. He pulled it out figuring it was just her and her friends being goofy. Jackson was surprised, however, when he saw that this wasn't the case at all.

"So just how good of a time did you have on this trip?"

Chelsea glanced over at him. "It was a blast from what I remember. Why?"

"Cause you never mentioned that you hooked up with someone." He chuckled softly at her.

Her eyes widened for a moment and then she groaned. "Oh god, I vaguely remember that. We were in Japan. Somewhere. Enjoying the cherry blossom festival and everything. Someone tried to steal my purse and this guy got it back for me. I was so grateful because it had all our passports and stuff. I think we treated him to dinner that night. I remember we all thought he was cute, but the girls pushing for me to get to know him since they knew I was trying to get over Danny."

"You looked happy."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I had a good time. Oh geez, is that what I think it is? He wasn't big on taking pictures, but I managed to convince him to get into the photo booth. We were tipsy though."

"And you really don't remember who he was?" Jackson looked at his sister clearly amused.

Chelsea thought about it for a moment. "No, not really. It was a while back and a lot of alcohol was had. I doubt he'd remember me either. I looked completely different during that trip. Why?"

"Because..well.. look." He chuckled handing the strip of photos to her.

She took it thinking he was being ridiculous and looked at the photos only to gasp when she saw the familiar face looking back at her. "This can't be right. No."

"Chels..."

The brunette shook her head. "This can not be happening."

"You have to tell him." He looked at his sister knowingly.

Chelsea heard Danny's voice and quickly put the strip of photos into her pocket. "I know. Just don't say anything, alright? I'll figure it out."

"I knew there was something familiar about him." Jackson mumbled as he continued to look through the pictures.

She shot him a look and smiled when Danny came into view. "Hey."

"Hey beautiful." Danny greeted her with a kiss.

"I'm right here." He groaned playfully.

Chelsea flipped him off jokingly as she returned the kiss. "Mm, what's up?"

"Done for the day. What's all this?"

"Photos that Chelsea hasn't put into albums yet. Ma sent them over with me for her." Jackson explained.

"Oh cool. Listen, I was thinking maybe we could go out to dinner tonight just the two of us." Danny suggested smiling at her.

She smiled pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Oh I'd love to, but I can't. My parents are flying in and I already told them that I'd meet them at the airport."

"That's fine. I could go with you if you want."

Chelsea giggled softly at him. "That's really sweet of you, but Jackson is going with me. We'll be fine. You'll see them when we get back."

"Do they not know about us?" Danny raised his eyebrows at her.

She laughed and shook her head. "Of course they know about us. Danny, I'm not trying to hide you or anything. It's just been a long time since my parents have been in the same place as my brother and I. It's just.. I just want that moment for them, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. I get it. I could come back tomorrow if you want."

Chelsea gave him a look. "Danny, Gracie is here. Don't be ridiculous. I want you to be here when they arrive. Oh shoot, I should probably go get ready and double check that everything is set."

She gave him a kiss and then headed upstairs leaving him alone with Jackson.

* * *

"They don't hate you if that's what you're worried about." He chuckled softly at him.

"Well that's a relief." Danny smiled moving to sit down.

"Our parents always knew that you two boneheads were crazy about each other. Okay so dad may have been a little pissed when you married Rachel." Jackson shrugged his shoulders.

"But they don't hate me so that's good, right?"

"Well yeah. You had your divorce. They figured you and Chelsea would figure things out. But then you moved to Hawaii. She was heartbroken. I mean, she fully supported you wanting to be close to Grace, but she was devastated that you left. It wasn't all bad though. Her friends convinced her to go on a trip around the world."

"Yeah I heard a bit about that. Sounded like she had a lot of fun." He chuckled slightly at that.

"Oh she did. Chelsea was so happy when she came back. She sent me letters all about the trip. It wasn't until recently that I found out exactly why she was happy. She had a fling in Japan with another American tourist. Chels barely remembers it though with how much she and the girls drank during the trip." Jackson admitted knowing his sister would probably kill him, but it was worth it.

"I..I mean, she was single. I suppose I can't fault her for that. I'm sorry she was so upset though. I asked her to come to Hawaii with me, but she said no."

"My sister was too stubborn to see how you felt about her. She thought you were still head over heels for Rachel. Chelsea thought she was protecting herself by saying no." He sighed.


	9. Chapter9

**Summary: She is Danny's childhood best friend and Grace's godmother. When her unexpected arrival in Hawaii finds her tangled up in their latest case, the team will stop at nothing to keep her safe, but will the secrets that she is hiding get in the way?**

 **Featuring: The Five-O crew, Grace Williams, a few OCs, and others.**

 **Notes:**

* * *

She had done her best to avoid being in the same place as Danny and Steve while putting most of her focus on spending time with her visiting parents. It had been going well until she had gotten called into work. Setting her purse down, Chelsea washed her hands and sighed. Her dark hair was pulled up into a ponytail while her body was wrapped in a pastel yellow sundress with thin straps. She turned around only to find herself face to face with Steve.

Chelsea gave him a once over and raised her eyebrow. "Well you look like you've been through hell."

Steve smiled at her. "Nice dress."

She rolled her green eyes at him. "I was out having lunch with my parents. What happened? Is Danny alright?"

He sighed sitting down on the exam table gingerly removing his tattered shirt. "He's fine. I, uh, flipped my car a few times."

The brunette froze for a moment before snapping out of it. "You're a mess, McGarrett."

Her fingertips gently pressed against his ribs a few times revealing that he was lucky to not have them broken. She tended to his various scrapes and bruises avoiding eye contact with him. It didn't last long as she had to check to ensure that he didn't have a concussion. She made a few notes in his chart and then tended to his split lip avoiding his eyes again.

Another sigh fell from his lips as he watched her. "Chels, you're doing it again."

She raised her eyebrow at him clearly confused. "Doing what?"

Steve grasped her wrists gently. "You're avoiding me."

Chelsea froze again and then pulled away cleaning up. "You're all set. I can't for sure say that you don't have any internal injuries so you might want to check with a doctor. I'm going to go check on Danny."

He stood up grasping her arm. "Chelsea..."

She yanked her arm away from him only to knock over her bag spilling the contents of it onto the floor. "Damn it."

Chelsea knelt down quickly shoving everything back into her purse. Steve moved to help her and she grabbed her bag once everything was cleaned up. She stood and walked out of the room without a word. He went to stand up when something caught his eye. Steve picked up the rectangular white strip of paper off of the floor and turned it around only to realize that it was a strip of photos. As he stood up, he studied the photos and was stunned realizing now exactly why she was acting so weird.

* * *

It was the last night that the Walkers were spending in Hawaii before their flight home in the morning and Chelsea was thrilled when Danny surprised her parents by cooking them dinner. The meal went off without a hitch and she got her brother to help her with the dishes afterward. Danny sat with her parents in the living room making small talk.

"Daniel, I have known you for many years and I can't say I was completely happy to hear that you're now seeing my little girl. You broke her heart. I know I can't truly fault you for that since neither of you knew how the other felt at the time, but the point still stands." Thomas Walker admitted looking over at him.

"I don't blame you, sir, but I can assure you that I love your daughter. Everything is out in the open between us now and I am never going to hurt her again."

Hope Walker raised her eyebrow at that. "Everything?"

"Darling..." Her husband interjected looking over at her.

Just then, Chelsea joined them sitting down beside Danny with a smile on her face. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, dear. Just clearing the air with Daniel. Your mother and I are about to call it a night though. Early flight in the morning." Thomas smiled at his daughter moving to stand up.

She frowned at that, but quickly covered it with a smile. "Alright, Daddy. I'm going to miss you guys."

Hope smiled at her daughter. "We're going to miss you too, but we'll still talk plenty. Facetime is also an option and we can always visit again. Or you can visit us."

Chelsea nodded in agreement and hugged them goodnight. She then retreated up to her room to get ready for bed. Danny followed her soon after and the room was quiet until he spoke up.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Jers?"

She looked over at him raising her eyebrow. "What would make you ask that?"

"I don't know. It's just something your mother said." He sighed softly running his fingers through his hair.

Chelsea smiled pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Mom is just nosy. You know how she is, babe."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Love you." Danny smiled pulling her into his arms as they climbed into bed.

Her heart warmed at that and she smiled more. "Love you too, Danny."

* * *

Her parents left the next morning and things seemingly went back to normal. Steve tried to talk to her though she continued to avoid him the best that she could without it being too obvious to Danny. Then all hell broke loose, but to her credit, it wasn't her fault. The news spread like wildfire around the island. Governor of Hawaii was dead and Steve McGarrett was the prime suspect. Five-0 was shut down as a result and the team didn't know what to do with themselves aside from trying to prove Steve's innocence. Chelsea, on the other hand, got a job with the local ambulance company as a paramedic. She believed he was innocent, but what could she do to prove it? She was just the team's medic. Besides, she had bills to pay. It all came to a head for her when an ambulance was called out to the prison during her shift. An inmate had gotten stabbed by another inmate in the yard. Chelsea hadn't thought anything of it until she saw the patient being lifted in the ambulance. His name fell from her lips in shock.

"Steve?!"

Before she could do anything, the other two paramedics made her drive while they tended to him. It wasn't until they got into the city that she heard a commotion in the back and saw the back doors fly open. Luckily she wasn't driving too fast. She pulled the ambulance into an alleyway and got out moving to the back only to find Steve there unhooking himself from the machines while the other paramedics were nowhere in sight.

Her eyes widened as she climbed into the back of the ambulance. "Are you out of your mind? You were stabbed! You can't just go running around all super seal while you're bleeding out your side."

He smirked slightly at her. "Hey, you're not avoiding me now."

Chelsea scoffed patching him up the best that she could. "I'm being serious here, Steve."

Steve sighed wincing slightly. "So am I. Look, I know about the pictures... and Japan."

She focused on the task at hand. "Okay then. Good for you."

He tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him. "Chelsea..."

The brunette sighed. "There's nothing to talk about, Steve. It happened before you even knew Danny existed."

Steve raised his eyebrows at her. "Then why are you avoiding me?"

Chelsea busied herself with cleaning up and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Look, this is only temporary. You're going to bleed out if we don't get you some actual help."

Before he could protest, she climbed back out and gently pulled him with her. They walked carefully out of the alleyway and down the street to a payphone. She made a quick call though he was unsure of who she was calling until Erin pulled up not too long after. They got into the car and discretely made their way to a nearby motel. Erin got the room and Chelsea got Steve comfortable once they were inside the room. There was a knock at the door and Steve tensed up. Erin opened the door to reveal Max, the medical examiner.

"Let it be stated that I am not one for breaking the law." Max informed them as he approached the bed where Steve was laying looking worse for wear.

Chelsea smiled softly at him. "We know, Max. We appreciate your help and definitely owe you one."

Max sighed nodding in agreement and worked on fixing Steve up properly with help from her.

* * *

"Are you out of your freaking minds?" Danny nearly yelled as he entered the motel room with Chin and Kono about an hour or so later.

Chelsea threw her arms around Danny hugging him tightly. "I know. It's alright. I'm sorry. Just calm down, okay? Steve was being stubborn and didn't want to go to the hospital. We had to save his life somehow."

"It is so not alright." He sighed in relief hugging her back.

"So, uh, what exactly are we going to do now?" Erin asked curiously.

Steve winced sitting up a bit. "Find Wo Fat."

"You're in no condition to find anyone. How about we clear your name first?" She suggested and everyone besides him agreed.

* * *

It was Chin and Danny that ultimately found the evidence that they needed to show that Steve was innocent. Returning to H50 headquarters, they went over the contents of a thumbdrive that Steve's father had hidden. It contained footage of John McGarrett planting a spy cam in the Governor's office. On that hunch, they made their way into the Governor's office and managed to retrieve the camera which contained footage showing someone other than Steve had shot Governor Jameson. They knew it was Wo Fat, but unfortunately the footage didn't show the shooter's face.

With Steve cleared, the Hawaii 5-0 team were reinstated. It was Kono that brought them the tip that Wo Fat was fleeing the island by boat. The team went into action to stop him while Chelsea stayed behind hoping for their safe return. Unfortunately for the team, the man in question was nowhere to be found around or on the boat. It wasn't until they returned to the office that Steve received the news that Victor Hesse had been killed in prison. He wasn't sure how to feel about it. On one hand, the man who had brutally murdered his father had suffered the same fate. On the other hand he had just lost a lead on Wo Fat. It was frustrating to say the least.

* * *

The waves crashed onto the shore as the stars sparkled in the dark clear sky above them. He was resting on his lounge chair sipping a beer while staring out at the water. She sighed as she approached him unsure of what to say.

Steve raised his eyebrow as he took another sip of his beer. "Does Danny know you're here?"

Chelsea shrugged her shoulders taking a seat besides him. "He's dealing with Rachel."

He nodded knowing the two probably had a lot to talk about. "So Japan..."

She glanced over at him and laughed slightly. "You're not going to let that go, are you?"

Steve shook his head and smiled a bit. "Not until we get past the awkwardness."

Chelsea sighed biting her lip a bit. "It was a trip around the world with my girlfriends. Danny told me that he was moving to Hawaii so they thought I needed to get over him. Japan was the last stop of the trip.

His head nodded as he listened to her. "I should have recognized you."

A laugh fell from her lips and she waved him off. "I looked completely different so I don't blame you for not recognizing me. It's still kind of a blur to me so I'm not surprised that I didn't recognize you either."

Steve chuckled softly. "Yeah I guess that makes sense."

She nodded her head moving to check his bandage. "How are you feeling?"

Steve was caught off guard by her question. "I'm fine. Haven't bled since Max fixed me up."

Chelsea smiled softly at that. "Good, good. That's really why I stopped by."

He gave her a reassuring look. "I'm fine, really."

She relented and smiled a bit more. "Okay good. I should probably get back anyway."

Steve smiled at her. "Thanks for checking on me, Peaches."

Chelsea couldn't help flushing a bit at the nickname as it was one that he only called her in Japan due to her at the time peach hued locks. "You're welcome."

A chuckle fell from his lips at that as he knew he had called her that a few times during their more intimate moments in Japan. "I know, I know. Not appropriate. I'm sorry."

She tucked her hair behind her ear and shrugged. "As long as you know."

He sighed shaking his head. "Are you going to tell Danny about Japan?"

Chelsea bit her lip and sighed. "I will. Just a matter of finding the right words."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: She is Danny's childhood best friend and Grace's godmother. When her unexpected arrival in Hawaii finds her tangled up in their latest case, the team will stop at nothing to keep her safe, but will the secrets that she is hiding get in the way?**

 **Featuring: The Five-O crew, Grace Williams, a few OCs, and others.**

 **Notes:**

* * *

Danny walked into Steve's office setting a file down onto his desk. The man himself was finishing up a phone call and gestured to his friend to wait a moment. He nodded his head glancing around the office. Something on the desk caught his eye and Danny reached out picking up the long smallish rectangular strip of photo booth pictures. He recognized Steve in the pictures instantly which made him chuckle softly. Steve's eyes widened a bit realizing what his friend was looking at and quickly finished the phone call.

"You got a secret girlfriend you haven't told me about?" Danny chuckled again glancing at his friend.

Steve swallowed hard sitting up a bit straighter. "Uh no, those are kind of old actually."

"Sure they are. Wait, is that... Steven, why the hell are you kissing my girlfriend in this picture?!"

He rubbed at the back of his neck as he got to his feet. "Danny, those are from before you and I even met."

"That's not... why'd you guys act like you've never met when I introduced you then?" He looked at the other man in confusion.

Steve shook his head. "We didn't recognize each other."

"How could you not recognize her? She looks the same aside from her hair."

Before Steve could respond, Chelsea spoke up from where she stood in the doorway of Steve's office. "I was going to go pop out for lunch. Did you guys want me to bring you anything back?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Danny looked over at her in surprise holding up the strip of photos.

She sighed tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "It was just a fling, Danny. Since when did we ever tell each other about our hook ups? I didn't even realize it was Steve until recently when I found that with the pictures from the girls trip I took after you moved to Hawaii and.. and I was trying to figure out the right way to tell you. Not that it really matters who I slept with before we were together, but since it was Steve, I thought the right thing to do was let you know."

"I'm feeling... confused. I want to be angry, but I know that I have no real reason to be." Danny shut his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose for a second then let go opening them.

Steve walked around to the front of his desk so that he was standing in front of Danny. "Go ahead. Hit me."

"What? No. I'm not going to hit you, you neanderthal." He looked at his friend and work partner like he was crazy.

He tapped his jaw with his finger. "Come on. It'll make you feel better."

"I said..." Danny trailed off and punched Steve in the face. "Huh. You were right. I do feel better."

Chelsea just stood there unsure of what to say as her boyfriend shook out his hand. "Uh, alright then."

"You've never randomly hooked up with someone in your life then suddenly you hook up with him?" He looked at her in confusion.

She stared back at him in disbelief. "Excuse me? Maybe that was because I was in love with you all along. The whole girls trip was to get me out of my comfort zone, see the world, and to get over you."

Turning on her heel, Chelsea walked away before anyone could say anything else. Danny shook out his hand then ran his hands over his face sighing.

* * *

"Well did you have feelings for him?" Erin asked her curiously as they sat eating lunch outside.

Chelsea shook her head sighing softly. "No. Not really. I was just having fun and trying not to think about Danny. I honestly don't think I ever stopped thinking about Danny."

"So then it's an awkward coincidence. Nothing to feel guilty about. I'm sure you guys will be just fine." She assured her with a smile.

Taking a sip of her drink, she nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, I hope so."

"Speaking of guys, what's with you and Steve?" Kono asked with a smirk turning to look at Erin.

"What?! There is no Steve and I at all. I don't really know him personally, but professionally I can't stand him." Erin huffed finishing her lunch.

Chelsea laughed at that. "Oh come on. You guys have been getting along lately."

"Yeah because we haven't had to work together." She snorted and laughed as well.

The ladies finished their lunches leaving a tip for the waitress and went to pay for their meals completely unaware that they were being watched. The tall Asian man sat in his well tailored suit watching the three of them intently. He took a sip of his wine nodding his head as they left his view.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon into the evening found the Five-0 busy with a case. Chelsea was finishing up in her office when she heard a light knock at the door. Glancing over, she couldn't help smiling softly when she saw Danny standing there holding a single orange lily. He held it out to her as she took a step toward him.

Accepting the flower, Chelsea raised it to her nose inhaling the scent. "You remembered."

"I've never forgotten anything about you, Jersey." Danny reached out tucking a stray strand of hair back behind her ear.

Chelsea blushed slightly and sighed. "I'm sorry. I should have told you everything when I realized. I was just scared of how you'd react and I didn't handle it the right way."

"I'm sorry too. I came off way too harsh earlier. What happened in Japan is really none of my business. Yeah I hate the idea that Steve got to be with you like that, but it was before I knew him. It was before I got to call you mine."

A glint of concern shone in her eyes as she smiled slightly at him. "Well I'm glad that's settled. Um, what about you and Steve though? The last thing I wanted was to cause issues between you two or make work awkward."

"Hey no, it's alright. Steve and I will be fine. We'll still have each other's backs out in the field. You don't have to worry about that." Danny reassured her with a smile.

Chelsea nodded her head and threw herself into his arms hugging him tightly. Danny's arms instinctively wrapped around her waist holding her close as he returned the hug. He buried his face in the crook of her neck inhaling the fragrant blend of cherry blossoms, coconut, and a hint of vanilla that made up her signature scent. The blond detective pulled back and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Let's go home, Jersey."

She pecked his lips and smiled stepping away to gather her things. "Okay."

* * *

It was the next morning when there was a knock at the front door of the McGarrett home. Steve walked over opening the door only to look confused when he didn't see anyone standing there. The sounds of a baby babbling caught his attention and he glanced down to see a pink clothed infant strapped into a car seat. A sign attached to her read SURPRISE! IT'S A GIRL! in pink letters. He grew more confused and somewhat concerned. Steve knelt down ensuring that the baby girl was okay. It was then that his younger sister Mary jumped out from where she had been hiding.

"Surprise!"

His blue eyes widened in shock. "Mary? What's going on? I didn't even know you were coming for a visit. Wait, whose baby is this anyway?"

"I know. That's because it's supposed to be a surprise." Mary picked up the car seat grinning at her big brother. "Steve, I'd like you to meet your niece, Joan McGarrett. Joan, this is your uncle Steve."

Steve's features softened at her revelation. "Niece? I have a niece?"

"Yeah, you do. I adopted her." She admitted excitedly to him.

It was the last thing he expected to hear from his sister. "Adopted? Mare, you know that's a huge responsibility right?"

"I know and I know I haven't always made the right decisions. This one though. This is the best decision I have ever made. I'm good at this whole mom thing. Who knew?"

Steve wasn't sure what to think. She had a point, but he was still concerned that this could all end badly. He pushed his fears aside choosing to support Mary and his new niece. They were his only real biological family left aside from his and Mary's aunt who lived in the continental United States. So he was going to be there for them in any way that he could. Unfortunately work had to be done so he couldn't spend too much time catching up with his sister. To his surprise, Mary ended up staying in town for a bit. His friends congratulated her on the new addition to the family.

* * *

Of course when Mary finally needed him to babysit, he was also working. The Five-0 team were surprised to arrive at the office only to find Steve carrying around the infant. He was trying to juggle their current case while babysitting his niece at the same time.

Shaking her head, Chelsea walked over smiling at him. "Steve, I can take her. I have nothing else to really do right now anyway."

Steve hesitated and glanced down at the baby girl that was currently laying against his chest. "Are you sure?"

She nodded her head reassuring him. "I helped with Grace when she was a baby, if that helps."

He sighed carefully passing Joan over to her. "Alright. Thank you. Come find me or call if you need anything."

Chelsea adjusted her in her arms smiling softly. "I will. Don't worry. I got it."

"Hey we've got a lead on..." Danny walked into Steve's office trailing off when he saw her holding the baby. "Wow."

She looked over at her boyfriend grinning softly. "What?"

"You're a natural, Chels." He smiled watching her in awe.

Chelsea blushed rocking the baby gently. She stopped to slip the diaper bag over her shoulder before leaving them to discuss their case. Erin smiled at the baby saying hi as they walked past her. It went well at first and then the team left to follow up on some leads. Joan decided to cry once the Five-0 HQ was quiet. Chelsea changed the infant's diaper though it only calmed her down a little. Nothing else seemed to work. She set down a note on Steve's desk then left the office with Joan hoping some fresh air would do her some good. Steve found the note upon the team's return to the office and sent her a text letting her know he was available if she needed a break from the babysitting.

It was near evening when Mary arrived back at the Five-0 headquarters. Her smile faded when she realized that she didn't see any sign of her daughter.

"Steve, where's my daughter?" The younger McGarrett sibling looked over at her brother after glancing around.

He sighed grabbing his phone. "With Chelsea. They should have been back by now though."

"She's not responding to texts and the calls are going straight to voicemail. Something's wrong." Danny announced with a frown.

Steve shook his head comforting his sister. "I'm sure everything is fine. We'll find them."

"Her car is still in the parking lot. Chin and Kono are tracing the last known GPS location of her phone along with checking nearby security cameras." Erin added giving a sympathetic look to Mary who she led over to sit on the nearby couch.

"I can't.. I can't lose her, Steve. She's everything to me. I can't. We have to find her." Danny sighed running his fingers through his hair.

Steve placed his hand on Danny's shoulder giving him a reassuring look. "We're going to find them both. I promise."

"Guys? We got something." Kono interrupted them and then headed back into the main room.

Chin pulled up a street map onto the large display screen. "The last known GPS ping from Chelsea's cell phone came from this location. It's about a few blocks away from here."

"So knowing that, we located Chelsea leaving with the baby in our security footage." Kono pulled up the video onto the screen. "She left the building and made a right."

"Were you able to access to any other security cameras?" Danny asked unable to take his eyes off the screen.

Chin nodded his head pulling up the different videos showing where she had traveled. "She walked with the baby about three blocks North. It looks like Joan was crying. She must have been trying to calm her down."

"It looks like she sat down on a bench with the baby. At one point she fed and burped her. Then it looks like they were headed back here." Kono continued.

Steve's brows furrowed. "But they're obviously not here. So where are they?"

"This footage right here shows that she was stopped a block away. A man approaches her. Then a few minutes later a black van pulls up and she gets pulled into the van with the baby." She explained gesturing to the video.

"No. Look at that video. You see her face? It went from a casual conversation to her quickly becoming alarmed. She shields the baby against her. Whoever these men are weren't after Chelsea. They were after the baby and she wasn't letting them take her without a fight." Erin pointed out as a distraught Mary hugged her brother.

Chin nodded his head. "They didn't even try to hide the license plate. It's registered to a warehouse down near the docks. The van hasn't come up as stolen, but you never know."

Steve rubbed his sister's back pressing a kiss to her head. "We'll check it out anyway. Mary, I need you to stay here, okay? I can't get them back if you're running around trying to find them too. I promise the moment we find anything you'll be the first to know."

"Alright, fine. I trust you, Steve. Bring them back. Bring my baby back." She sniffled looking up at him. "I'll try to think of anyone that might have wanted to take her."

Mary had ignored his orders in the past and ran off. This time things were very different. Her daughter had been kidnapped and she wasn't going to risk the chance of her being found safely by running off on her own. The team got geared up and drove over to the warehouse in their respective rides. It was quiet. Too quiet. The van was parked near the warehouse. Guns drawn, they checked out the van only to be disappointed when it was empty. They turned their attention to the warehouse carefully making their way inside silently. The group of five split up checking every inch of the building. It was Steve that found the stroller which was empty except for a plane ticket and a note. The note which told him to come alone or they would kill Chelsea along with the baby. His jaw clenched as he tucked the note and ticket in his pocket.

"They're not here. She's not here."

Steve focused on his friend and relaxed. "Hey, we'll find her. We'll get forensics to look over the van and Joan's stroller. In the meantime, we'll see if any security cameras in the area caught sight of them being moved from the van."

"Alright, alright. I should go tell Jackson about his sister. Check on Grace too." Danny nodded as they walked out of the warehouse.

He gave some orders out then turned to Danny. "That sounds like a good idea. I'll drop you off on the way back to the office."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: She is Danny's childhood best friend and Grace's godmother. When her unexpected arrival in Hawaii finds her tangled up in their latest case, the team will stop at nothing to keep her safe, but will the secrets that she is hiding get in the way?**

 **Featuring: The Five-O crew, Grace Williams, a few OCs, and others.**

 **Notes:**

* * *

"Steve, what's going on? Did you find them?" Mary stood up with a hopeful look in her eyes.

He sighed shaking his head. "No, but I think I know where they are."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get them."

Steve grasped her shoulders making her look at him. "Mary, no. I need you to trust me, okay? I'm going to go get them back myself. I can't do that if you're in danger. I need you to stay safe."

"I do trust you. I just.. shouldn't you take the team with you?" Mary looked at her brother in confusion.

He let her go and ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't. If I don't go alone, they'll hurt them."

"I..I don't like this. What if it's a trap? I can't lose both of you, Steven." She teared up again.

Steve pressed a kiss to her head as he pulled her into a hug. "You're not going to lose either of us, Mary. I promise."

"I'm holding you to that." Mary sighed returning the hug.

He rubbed her back lightly. "Go back to the house. Try to eat and get some rest. I already assigned a security detail to you just to be safe."

"But..." She trailed off and sighed. "Alright, fine."

* * *

Chelsea was terrified. She had no idea what was going on. It didn't help that she was on a plane either. The plane itself appeared to be a private one. Joan was asleep in her little carrier on the seat beside her. There was a phone and Chelsea briefly wondered if she would be able to get a call out to Danny. A well dressed man walked over taking a seat across from her. She swallowed hard and gently pulled the baby carrier a bit closer to her.

"My apologies, Miss Walker. My men were instructed to only grab the baby. I hear you weren't giving her up without a fight. I can respect that. I hope they didn't harm you."

Chelsea stared at him unsure of what to think. "I.. We're fine. I don't understand. What is going on? Why did you want her?"

"I wanted to get McGarrett's attention. Can I offer you some food or drink?"

A look of recognition appeared upon her face. "Wo Fat. A drink would be nice. How do I know you won't drug it though?"

"Ah so you have heard of me. Because I want him to see that the two of you are unharmed." Wo Fat admitted moving to hand her a bottle of cold water from the mini fridge.

She shook her head taking the water. "Not really. Steve's mentioned you by name once or twice. Never anything specific."

"Probably for the best. It's quite a long story."

A look of confusion crossed her features. "Wait. How did you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things, Miss Walker. I'm a businessman. I have my hands in various ventures." Wo Fat nodded at her.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" Erin stood outside of the airport staring at Steve.

He sighed narrowing his eyes at her slightly. "To bring Chelsea and my niece home."

"And you didn't think to tell anyone?"

Steve huffed clearly impatient. "I told Mary. I couldn't tell anyone else. If Danny knew... he'd buy a ticket himself and fly out to get her. I couldn't risk anyone else. It's my fault they got taken in the first place. If I don't go alone, they'll be killed."

"You sure about that? They're so desperate to get your attention that they kidnapped them in broad daylight. All I'm saying is to stop and think this through." Erin sighed.

He shook his head at her. "I don't have the time."

"Steven..." She trailed off interrupted by his lips suddenly upon hers.

Steve felt her kiss back and smiled slightly. "Just trust me, okay? If you don't hear from me in about twelve hours or so then tell the team."

Before she could respond, Steve winked at her and entered the airport. Erin could only watch in a mix of shock and confusion as he disappeared from her view. Snapping out of it after a few moments, she turned on her heel and returned to her car driving back to Five-0 headquarters.

* * *

It was unclear how long they had been gone or where they had landed. All she knew was that she was glad to be off of that plane. The baby was fed, burped, and changed. She was sleeping contently blissfully unaware of the danger that they were in. Exhaustion won out no matter how hard Chelsea tried to fight it and she fell asleep as well. She wasn't sure how long she was out for, but she woke with a start some time later. A sigh of relief fell from her lips when she saw the infant still safely beside her. Checking Joan's diaper bag, she did an inventory of what little supplies she had left. Her cell phone was sitting inside of the bag turned off. Taking a risk, Chelsea turned it back on and immediately set it to silent. There were missed calls and texts to Danny. She sent a quick text back then finished looking through the bag.

 **We're okay. I love you so much, Danny.**

Gunshots rang out startling her. It startled Joan as well making the infant cry. She comforted her while taking a look around at their surroundings. It was a very non descript room. Bare white walls and a concrete floor. There was a bed, a table, and some chairs. There were also two doors. One was half open and she realized it led to a bathroom. The other obviously led to whatever was outside of the room. Grabbing the carrier, she brought the baby into the bathroom setting it on the counter and peed. She finished up and washed her hands before carrying the infant back out of the bathroom. The doorknob of the other door jiggled and her breath hitched in her throat. The door didn't open. It was then that she realized that they had been locked in here. She debated if she should keep the door locked, but it became a moot point when it was suddenly kicked in. A scream she didn't recognize fell from her lips. Chelsea relaxed when she saw that it was Steve that had kicked the door in.

Steve let out a sigh in relief when he saw that the two of them were unharmed. "Hey."

Chelsea smiled slightly at him. "Hi. We're okay. Running low on formula though. How'd you even know we were here?"

He approached them smiling at his niece. "He left a plane ticket. I got brought from the airport to here. Disarmed the guards that brought me here. Chels, thank you. Seriously, thank you. You risked it all to protect her."

A look of concern appeared on her face. "No, no, no. Steve, you have to get out of here. This is exactly what he wants. It's a trap."

"She's a bright one, isn't she? I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, Steven."

Steve clenched his jaw turning to face him. "Wo Fat. Chelsea, run."

"Run where? There's nowhere for her to go. Especially not with a baby. Now here's what is going to happen. You will do what I say and they will remain unharmed." Wo Fat smirked at the man glaring at him.

* * *

"He did what?!" Danny's eyes widened as Erin explained to the team what Steve had told her earlier.

"Danny, they told him if he didn't go alone that they would kill them. He was only doing what he thought was right." She sighed running her fingers through her hair.

Chin suddenly began typing away at the same time that Danny received a text. "Chelsea's phone just came back online."

"She's okay. She says that they're okay. We need to pinpoint that GPS signal." His face lit up with hope.

He nodded his head doing his best to triangulate the signal. "I can give you a general area to look for them. There's something partially jamming the signal though. They're somewhere near the border of North and South Korea."

"Wait. Steve said twelve hours or so. What if that was a hint?" Erin pointed out to them.

Chin shook his head. "It's a good hint, but most of the flights there are around that length of time. More or less."

"Well thanks to the airport we know what flight he was on. There were probably men waiting to take him when his flight landed. Damn that doesn't exactly narrow it down too much." Kono added with a sigh.

"Alright, I think I know someone who can help." There was a determined look on Danny's face as he made a phone call.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: She is Danny's childhood best friend and Grace's godmother. When her unexpected arrival in Hawaii finds her tangled up in their latest case, the team will stop at nothing to keep her safe, but will the secrets that she is hiding get in the way?**

 **Featuring: The Five-O crew, Grace Williams, a few OCs, and others.**

 **Notes:**

* * *

Joe White looked around at the team. "Alright, we were able to get satellite footage of the airport from the approximate time that McGarrett would have landed. Cross referenced that with security footage from said airport and we believe that we found the location where he was taken. The car that he left in only made one stop. We'll fly out to that same airport and from there go straight to the location."

"Sounds good to me, sir. When do we leave?" Jackson spoke up catching all of their attention.

"You're not going anywhere. Chelsea would kill me." Danny sighed turning to look at him.

"With all due respect, that is my little sister that was taken. Try and stop me, Daniel."

The older man sized him up and nodded his head. "You enlisted?"

"Chief Petty Officer Jackson Walker, sir. United States Navy." He stood at attention in front of him.

Joe cracked a slight smile. "At ease. This could get you into a whole heap of trouble. Ruin your naval career."

"Chelsea is my little sister. I'd ruin my career ten times over if it meant getting her back safely, sir."

He nodded his head again. "Good answer. You're in."

"Look, I get it. Just do as we say and we'll have them home in no time." Danny relented and the team moved to get ready to go.

* * *

It felt like hours had passed since Wo Fat had dragged Steve out of the room. The baby was fed and her diaper was changed. Against her better judgment, Chelsea slid the diaper bag over her shoulder and grabbed the carrier that Joan was currently sleeping in. She silently carried her out of the room. It was eerily quiet as she glanced around the halls trying to decide which direction to go. She quickly chose to go right and carefully walked in that direction. There was no real way of telling where she was going though she was thankful that the hallways were well lit. The hallway she was walking down opened up into a large area. There didn't seem to be anyone around. That is until she saw someone sprawled out barely sitting up against the wall. A gasp fell from her lips when she realized the person was Steve. Chelsea quietly rushed over looking over him for any signs of injury. His face was battered and bruised. That much was obvious to her. She reached out to check his pulse and he grabbed her wrist instantly.

Steve relaxed when he realized it was just her. "You.. shouldn't be here."

She sighed in relief dropping her hand once he let go of her wrist. "Yeah well I couldn't just sit in that room waiting to be rescued. Your niece is running low on formula."

He glanced around the best he could then looked at her again. "There's a door to the ri.. left of me. It'll lead you right outside. Go.. don't look back."

Chelsea's eyebrows furrowed as she frowned at him. "Steve, I can't just leave you here."

Steve barely cracked a smile at her. "Chels, I'll be fine. Go. Please."

The brunette sighed pressing a kiss to his head then stood up. Adjusting the bag, she picked up the baby carrier and walked toward the door in question. Chelsea gave one last look toward Steve before opening the door. Standing there was Wo Fat himself.

"Going somewhere, Miss Walker?"

* * *

"Alright so what's the plan of action? There's no telling how many men he has in there or if he has them at gunpoint." Danny pointed out glancing around at the rest of the team.

Joe pondered this studying the warehouse that loomed ominously nearby. "Well if this were any other case, you'd find out all the details of the building that you'd need to know."

"Already ahead of you. It's two stories high, but only one floor. Exits are here, here, here, here, and here." Kono pointed out pulling up a digital floor plan on her tablet.

He nodded his head at her. "Good work. We'll head in as a group then split up."

"Be quiet about it. Last thing we want is to startle the baby alerting Wo Fat and whatever men of his are left to our presence." Erin added looking over at the warehouse again.

* * *

Chelsea trembled cowering in a corner of the room with the baby. Thankfully the infant was still asleep. She tried not to show too much fear just in case though. Steve sat up a bit more clearly concerned as Wo Fat pulled out his gun. The man held the gun firmly in his hand and walked around looking at them both.

Steve swallowed hard watching him. "Look, just let them go. You have me. She..She was just trying to get the baby out of here. She's low on food for her."

Raising the hand that was holding the gun, Wo Fat aimed it at her and looked at Steve.

"Her blood is on your hands." He pulled the trigger and a shot rang out seemingly echoing around the room.

Green eyes widened in shock. A crimson stain slowly soaked her shirt. She collapsed to the floor grateful that she had already set the baby carrier down. Still protectively she remained beside the infant. Anger flooded Steve's veins and with that came a spike of adrenaline. He got to his feet tackling Wo Fat to the ground. The man shoved Steve off of him getting back to his feet. Steve got back to his feet quickly tackling him once more this time sending them both crashing through the door to the outside of the building.

* * *

The sound of the gunshot pierced the air catching the team's attention. Danny and Jackson shared a look. The two men swiftly headed in the direction the shot was heard coming from. The rest of the team followed suit clearing the building along the way. Chelsea laid on the floor bleeding beside the baby carrier. The two men rushed to her side. Jackson checked on the infant then turned his attention to Chelsea putting pressure on her wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. She winced in pain only to relax a little when Danny grabbed her hand.

"Jersey..." He gripped her hand squeezing it gently.

She smiled softly gazing up at him. "Danny!"

"Hey easy kiddo. You're hurt. We're going to get you out of here and get you all fixed up though." Jackson made his presence known to his little sister.

Her eyebrows furrowed in panic. "Wait where's Wo Fat? He'll hurt you too."

"We're safe, Chels. You just hang in there." Danny assured her.

Kono gently moved the baby away from her and grabbed the baby's bag. Seeing the door open, Joe cautiously stepped outside followed by Erin and Chin. There were clear signs of a struggle, but no one was there. They followed the trail of blood a few feet away only to find Steve and Wo Fat fighting. He regained control and began to pummel Wo Fat's face. The three people watching shared a look unsure of what to do.

Joe sighed shaking his head. "Steven, son, that is enough. You're safe now."

Steve gave the man a few more punches then slowed to a stop. "Chelsea..."

"We need to get her to a hospital, Steve." Erin called out.

Joe walked over with Chin pulling him away from the other man. Chin checked on Steve while Wo Fat slumped to the ground. Joe carefully knelt down checking his pulse. Before he could say anything, Jackson came rushing out of the building carrying Chelsea. Kono followed with baby Joan and Danny rushed out behind her.

Steve frowned shaking his head. "We need to get her to a hospital now before she bleeds out."

The older man assessed the situation for a moment before agreeing. "Go on ahead. I'll take care of all this."

Steve wanted to protest, but hearing his niece make noise made him change his mind. The group quickly piled into the SUV that had gotten them there in the first place and drove off. Jackson and Danny kept talking to Chelsea trying to keep her awake. Joe White called in the proper authorities while the rest of the group went off in search of the nearest hospital. The wounded brunette grew weaker the longer it took to get there.

Chelsea blinked feeling her eyelids growing heavier. "I'm so tired."

"Just stay awake a little longer, Jersey. We're almost there. Just hang on. Please." Danny pleaded holding her hand as the SUV they were in approached the hospital.

"You're a Walker, damn it. We don't give up without a fight. So you fight, Chelsea." Jackson ordered brushing her hair away from her face.

She took a breath as the car stopped and the guys moved to get her out. "Wait.. what about Joan?"

"The baby is fine. Kono and I got her. She's safe thanks to you, Chelsea." Erin assured her with a smile.

Steve translated for them explaining the situation to the nurse in charge. Suddenly there was a frenzy of activity as Chelsea was rushed inside. Danny and Jackson could only watch helplessly as she was wheeled away from them on a stretcher. Steve and Joan were both examined as well. The infant was given a clean bill of health while her uncle was patched up. It was hours before they heard anything about Chelsea. She had lost a lot of blood and at one point Jackson even volunteered to donate blood for her. When the doctor finally came back out, Steve spoke with him and translated for the rest of them.

He nodded his head sighing in relief. "She's stable, but she lost a lot of blood. They were able to stop the bleeding. She is resting right now, but they are hopeful that she can make it through the night. He wants to see how she improves before he gives the okay for her to get transferred back to Hawaii."


End file.
